The Alpha and the Omega
by TenshiKachuu
Summary: It is shortly AC 197. Peace has reigned for several years. But, a mysterious figure is after the Gundam pilots. Why? And who is he? Or she?: Ch. 11-"Shouldn't we be focusing on the mission, kitten?" "Yes, we should. And if we are...you should play nice."
1. Four down...one to go.

  
Quatre walked into the large spacious room, happy that his lessons were fininshed for the day. He paused in the doorway, and collected his thoughts.   
He looked around at the furnishings, taking in the luxury that he had been encased in for his whole life. The cool marble floors, the large oak desk, the black leather case with the beautifully handcrafted violin on said desk. He walked to the end of the long room, and looked out the floor to ceiling length windows. He brushed aside the breezy fabric of the curtains, noting with an ironic bitterness the soft silk of them. Quatre was irritated with his whole life, and mostly with the activity-or lack thereof-in it.   
He sighed.   
The peace that pervaded the scene he beheld was almost overwhelming. The lawn perfectly trimmed, the quite driveway arching up to the front door big enought to permit several men standing shoulder to shoulder to enter without even the slightest hesitance. The gardner working patiently on the already perfected flower beds. The clear sky with out even a single cloud. The sun, warm and golden in his glory, arcing towards the western rim of the valley...  
It had been a few months of peace, and already he was anxious, restless beyond belief. He hadn't fought or even flown in Sandrock that whole time, believing that perhaps...he wouldn't have to for a while. The lack of activity suprised Quatre, as his own restlessness toward it had. He sighed once more, and found that the act of sighing itself was beginning to wear on him. He turned from the picturesque window, and the violin immediately caught his eyes. It slid easliy into his hands, and he started to play.   
He poured his soul into the instrument. The sounds he made were that of a tortured man, one anxoius for that which he had fought so hard to put an end to.  
"Beautiful. Although, I don't remember them ever letting me play. But, then again, I was raised on an L 11 Colony. No friendly, familial overtures there." A female voice complimented.   
Quatre turned, shocked. What in the..He thought.  
But she was already on him. And Quatre hit the exspensive, tiled floor softly, not one of his many guards aware of the intruder.  
  
Duo whistled softly to himself. He was repairing a small airbike, while Hilde dealt with an irate customer at the front desk. He chuckled softly, And she thinks that I have the hard job. He went back to repairing the bike, determined to get it done on time. The grease covered his arms up to his elbows, and Duo ignored his apparent need of a cleaning up. Whats the use? I'll just get dirty again.   
A large bike pulled up behind him, coming in a bit hot, but turning enough to throw the velocity off. He could tell by the sound, a new X11. Expensive to buy, and expensive to fix. He turned, wiping his hands on a rag, smiling. This will definetly be some good business for the auto shop.   
Duo was met with an alluring sight. She sat on top of the all black bike like a pro, comfortable and naturally finding her center of balance. She was clad head to toe in black riding leathers, the material clinging to her like a second skin. She pulled the decaled helmet off, revealing a bright pair of black eyes, and red-gold hair tamed into a braid. Her eyes met his, and Duo found himself being sized up. Duo took his time walking out of the garage toward her, looking her up and down as he did so. Well, maybe I can get more than just business out of this one...  
"Can I help you, Miss?"Duo asked, approaching her, smiling warmly.  
"Yes. You can. You see-"She got off the bike,"It makes a weird sound when I put it into third."   
She gestured toward the body of the bike, squatting to open the small engine compartment door. Duo didn't miss the chance to view her from behind.  
Dam-   
"You see, I checked it out myself thinking that it was just a small mechanical problem, but, I don't know. Do you think you could take a look?" She smiled back, and Duo was interrupted mid-thought.  
"Err...Well, let me see." Duo squatted down next to her. She leaned against him, clearly having no compulsinos about being close. It was hard to concentrate when she was pressed close against him. Duo swallowed nerviously.  
"See anything wrong?"She asked, standing up and moving away slightly, as if sensing his discomfort-or the overwhelming comfort- he had felt in her body being so close.  
"Not yet..."Duo trailed off. It was definetly easier to work when she was not so close to him...but like he had minded it all that much.  
"You, know...I would've thought that....that this would've been harder." She said, behind him. Her voice froze the blood in Duo's veins. He tensed every muscle, watching intently the curvacious shadow over him.  
"What?" Duo asked playing innocent, while reaching for the wrench in his pocket, his only weapon.   
She squatted down beside him, smiling,a gloved hand on his arm. Duo felt suddenly foolish for thinking this woman an attacker. Duo looked into those eyes, and lost himself again.   
She tilted her head to the side, with that disarming smile and proclaimed, "Catching a Gundam pilot."  
Duo felt the soft pinprick on his arm, and evrything in front of him swam. Only years of training kept him reacting, and he forced his arm to move, to defend himself some way. The wrench flew weakly at her muscled, black leg. She caught it in an expert grip, practiced and easy.  
The last thing Duo saw was her, standing over him, a cold look of triumph playing on her beautiful features.   
  
The darkness of the ciricus tent comforted him. He was always most comfortable in the dark, here, with the animals. Trowa leaned against the wall of the cage. He felt the soft velvet of a nose underneath his arm, and he turned to pet the lion. He smiled. It had been a long time since he had been to the circus...A long time since he head been remotely close to normal. Since when have I ever been normal? A small voice piped up in a section of Trowa's mind. He smiled, a smile tinged with more than a little bitterness..Yes, too long. Since a real life.. Since Catherine...  
A svelte sillohuete caught his eye at the opening of the tent. He turned, and saw her back as she fastened the tent opening back together again. Her shoulders drooped in a somber manner. The errant curls bobbed beside her ivory neck in the soft, subdued light of the tent. Trowa saw a single crystal on the edge of her hand as she wiped it away from her face, and knew what had happened. She was crying again. She was turned away from him, but he knew who it was. And he knew why she brushed the tears away impatiently, hating herself for crying for him. She wheeled on her heel, and turned for another section of the tent.  
He followed her on silent feet. The evening had just fallen, and the section of the tent she was walking towards was darker than the rest, and just around the corner of the large cage. As he was about to round that corner of the cage, the lion reared up and growled softly.   
"Shhhh, boy. Everything is allright. Everything is ok." Trowa reached through the bars of the cage to pet the lion, but he backed away and growled again.  
"No, Trowa Barton, everything is not ok."A hard voice said from behind him.  
Trowa turned too late. Lights blossomed before his eyes, and he fell forward onto the cage's bars.  
How? Catherine....Trowa forced his eyes open, and she was standing over him, her shoulders no longer drooping, but held straight. As if she were proud.  
The last thing he heard was the baleful roaring of the lion, and then, nothing.  
  
The wind ruffled the tops of the Miwa trees. The clearing was on top of a hill, and the breeze was fresh from the hamidasu rains. The soft scent of the Miwa trees wafted over the young man in the middle of that clearing, tall, slender, and clothed in a black silk top and white pants. He flexed, threw the katana and opened his eyes. It had missed the target on the dead miwa tree by a fingerwidth. The young man's eyes narrowed irritably.  
Chang Wufei picked another katana. He closed his eyes, and envisioned the target. He readied every sense, tightened his muscles, and threw the katana with his readied expert abilities.  
He froze, and opened his eyes. In the dead center of the target, the silver katana stood, perfectly at right angles with the ground.   
"Very good, Chang. I am...almost jealous." The voice placed emphasis on the "almost".   
Wufei turned, internally berating himself for not hearing the person approach. He turned to the section of the woods where he thought he heard it come from. He edged that way very slowly, the branches of the trees casting their shadows on his feet. He inspected every inch of the visible forest, and felt little, if any, danger.   
"Where I come from, that would be a thinly veiled threat." Wufei stretched his senses, readying for an attack from behind, the sides, anywhere. He knew his last sentence would most likely drive a man to just that, and he was ready for an attack. Besides, his excersizes were getting boring.   
Oddly enouugh, being a Gundam pilot and all, he didn't think about an attack from above.  
The intruder slammed into him on his left shoulder, striking him across the lower back at the same time.Wufei rolled into a crouch, rising immediately, ready for his attacker.   
She was standing a good ten feet away, clothed in black from head to toe. A black tie of black material covered her hair completely. She arrogantly held a miwa fruit, one hand on a hip, both eyes on him. She had a predatory look on her face, and was smiling lightly, as if Wufei amused her.   
If there was anything Wufei hated more than OZ, it was being laughed at.   
"You must be out of shape. The Wufei of awhile ago would have never let me get this far."She took a bite of the miwa fruit, the flesh crisp and juicy on her lips.   
Wufei tensed himself, sizing up the girl's weak spots. She was arrogant, and her loose stance left her wide open for any hits. Must be an amatuer with a lucky hit.Wufei thought.  
"Well," She said, throwing the fruit to one side with an easy flip of the wrist over her shoulder," Lets get down to business."  
The wind blew lightly over the opponents. Wufei stood silent, ready and still. She stood tall, with eyelids half lidded, her arrogance eminating from her in palpable waves.  
Wufei attacked with a volley of lightning fast hits. She dodged them just as easily, and Wufei lost his rthyhm in shock. She sunk low, tripped him up and rolled clear of his falling body. He went down hard. Wufei rolled to his feet, charging her immediately out of the roll.  
She expected this as well. She sidestepped him, turning easily, and the hunter quickly became the hunted. Wufei ran onto the forest path, thinking to lose her and then track her again, turning the tables as she had.   
Wufei ran as fast as was possible in the Miwa forest. Giant roots would trip up the hurried traveler, and broad leafed plants covered the ground, slippery with morning rain that had yet to evaporate.   
He checked behind him several times, prepared to turn and fight again if she was too close. Each time, she was just behind him. She ran effortlessly, with a measured gait and long, loping strides.  
Wufei ran faster, faster than he had ever run before. He started to turn one last time, checking behind him for the black ghost. If she was there, he had made it up in his mind to attack. Chang Wufei had never run from a fight before, and this one wouldn't end with him running either.  
Only his harsh breath, coming in pants, broke the noises of the Miwa forest. No attacker, no girl with untiring legs that seemed to lengthen every time he checked, closing the gap between them. Wufei quieted, and tried to sense what had happened. He stumbled to a nearby rock, and practically collapsed. He regained his breath quickly. His instincts told him everything was ok, but something also told him this wasn't right. Attackers don't appear out of nowhere, and then dissapear the moment they start to gain on you. What the hell is going on?   
Wufei sat up suddenly. The forest had gone silent. Completetly. Not even the wind dared to disturb it.   
Wufei felt the pinprick on his neck. He reached back to slap away the mosquito, and brushed a foreign object instead.   
"Chang Wufei, you are an idiot." Quiet laughter, easily recognizable in its arrogance, danced into Wufei's head.  
The muddy bottom of the forest floor rose up to meet him.  
  
Relena paced. It wasn't like Quatre to miss a message. And this one was of vital importance:  
  
I need to see you. Its about the Gundams.   
  
And that was all Relena had sent. She hadn't been able to get in touch with many of them. As a matter of fact, the only one she could find was Quatre. And she knew that was because he wanted to be found. All the others had dissapeared, back into whatever semblance of a life they led. She knew that most likely Quatre could find them, if he wished, and Relena was not below using him to find all of them. She had changed in these months.  
Her life as Minister of Earth and Intercolony Relations was long, hard hours. But, she had been raised watching her "father" do exactly the same thing, and knew it well. She was older mostly, and much more intelligent than others her own age. Only 16, and a master diplomat. A well known and respected by all- well, mostly all- figure, and she was happy with her job. She had been happy for the past few months. Until her intelligence had reported back with something unusual.  
A sighting.   
Of a new Gundam.   
Relena's first thought was of course, to Heero. And she hated herself for it. She didn't know what it was about him. He was elusive, secretive, dangerous, powerful. Everything a boy she was interested in should not be.   
But did that stop her interest?  
No.  
And for the life of her, Relena couldn't think of even one reason why. He was handsome, of course. But Heero was hardly the first handsome guy Relena had ever met. Maybe it was beacause he had refused her in the beginning. But, this was the first time Relena had been refused. But, in the end...  
Relena still couldn't find a coherent reason why.  
And it drove her almost to madness.   
And so, Relena waited, accustomed to it.  
  
Heero reached down into the small knot of wires, manuevering his able hands past it and to the circuit behind the mass of colors.  
He felt the break, a clean, easily repairable short. One that shouldn't be causing this much trouble. And then, just as he was about to pull his hands out, he discerned the cause of all the trouble.   
A small, cold box, wired into the system. A box that he had felt before, once, and only once. One that wasn't available in all the universe. One that should have-no, make that had been-destroyed before his very eyes.   
And the coolest, most unsuprisable gundam pilot was shocked.   
This shouldn't be here.   
And neither should he.  
The semi-darkness of the garage hid the shock that was surely playing over his cool, impassive features. He had worked here for a while. At least a couple weeks. Those few weeks were more than enough time. He should be out there. Looking for her.   
And apparently, when he had not begun his search, she had decided to find him.   
He broke the small cube of alloy off the circuits, and slipped it into his jumpsuit pocket.  
He finished repairing the aircar, an easy task that would have normally taken him less than a minute.   
And it had taken him near to five.   
No, he did not belong here anymore.  
He wiped his hands clean on a rag and jumped off the hood of the car.  
"This one's all done Charlie. I'm taking the night off." Heero let the last remaining mechanic in the dark garage know what was done and walked toward the door to the main parking lot.  
"Ok. You go on Kid. Go have a good time." The old grease monkey with frazzled gray hair under a cap advised Heero.   
"Sure thing."Heero didn't look back. He walked out of the garage and into the black night, ready for whatever would happen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Heero's Capture...or is it, Heero's Catc...

Chapter 2-The Alpha and the Omega  
  
Heero's Capture....or is it, Heero's catch?  
  
She sat back in the darkness, content. The roof of the building wasn't well lit at all, and provided her with the best vantage point to watch him. Her dark eyes followed him as he walked to his waiting bike, his hands in his pockets.   
No doubt feeling the little 'present' I left for him, she thought. Her lips slolwly grew into a feral smirk.   
  
And the memories came rushing back:  
  
Smiles. Training. Laughing, playing...playing...  
  
"Heo! Pay wit me!"  
  
"Not now, I gunna be the best pilot! I got train! Go pay by youself!"  
  
She flinched, overcome by the thoughts. Thankfully, the grumble of Heero's engine starting forced the memories back.   
Her smirk fell into a deep frown, as she drifted back into the shadows, dissapearing easily, silently.   
It was always like this, when she had a plan, a target, that she felt relaxed, herself. It was just a little game. Only herself, the target, the chase. And, eventually, the resolution.   
And after the resolution, the memories would come back. Even worse than they had minutes ago: they would wash over her like a infinte sea of gray, foggy, thoughts. Except, unlike the old, dim memories that everyone else habored, her thoughts were sharp. Sharper than anything she had ever felt before. They cut into her mercilessly, shredding, ripping her tortured little soul until she couldn't move without physical pain.  
  
But the game made it all stop.   
  
So, she played it all the time, at all costs.  
  
But now, she wasn't playing to make the memories stop temporarliy.  
  
No.  
  
She wanted them to stop....permanetly.   
  
The frown dissapeared from her features as she slipped through the night to her own bike. She started it up and pulled the helmet on over her head.   
She flipped the transmitter switch, and the little screen on the inside of her helmet lit up. It was a green grid of the city, with a blue blinking dot and a red one.   
She smiled again, and thought, Time for the fun to begin.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero took off through the city streets. The wind blew through his dark hair, and his depthless blue eyes took in every sight. The hairs on the back of his neck were raising, and he fought the urge to turn the bike around and ride to his gundam.   
  
What in the hell is following me? Heero thought....More importantly, who?  
  
After peace had finally begun its reign, he had dissapeared. He had dropped off the face of space. His gundam, he hid. It was in the outskirts of the city, in a massive chain of caves. The people had long stopped caring for their planet, and all the wonders it provided, hence the caves were undisturbed, and desolate.   
A perfect place for hiding Wing Zero.  
But not for Heero.  
He couldn't explain it, but those last few months with Sally Po, Howard, Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa had changed him.  
  
Quit lying to yourself, Yui. The girl changed you. Heero thought.  
  
He hadn't seen her since. The closest he had gotten was the time she had made a tour of the cities of Earth and the Colonies of space. That had been nearly a year ago, it seemed.  
Heero pushed thoughts of Releena away. Chanting the mantras that had always helped before:  
  
She will only make you weak.   
She will destroy you.  
She IS your only weakness.  
Destroy your weakness.  
  
These were the thoughts that echoed in his mind over and over. Each day, and every night.   
And still, he dreamed of her.  
Heero had never dreamed before her. Not like this. His dreams had been of war and fighting. Of gundams and death.   
Now his dreams were of Releena. Meeting her at school. Dancing with her again. Talking. Seeing her tear that birthday card that he had given her in half.   
A gentle smile lit up Heero's usually still face. That one act had given him so much joy...  
The smile vanished in an instant.   
  
She will only make you weak.   
She will destroy you.  
She IS your only weakness.  
Destroy your weakness.  
  
* * *  
  
By Kami....where is his mind? She thought. Heero was riding aimlessly. He hadn't even tried to get away. He was riding the bike slowly, going right at the speed limit of 120 km/h.  
Well, she reasoned, his mind must be elsewhere.  
I think its time I get it back on track.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero went through the mantras over and over...  
  
She will only make you weak.   
She will destroy you.  
She IS your only weakness.  
Destroy your weakness.  
  
His mind was far, far from the road or bike he was on. He didn't start to pay attention to what was happening till he heard the loud shouts of curses and the angry honking behind him.   
Probably just some motorist who cut someone else off. Big deal...Heero brushed off the incident.  
Then, a black figure pulled up beside him. It was riding a new, expensive bike, all black. The clothing was all black too. The only contrast to the entirely black clothed person was it's helmet. It had a few decals on it.   
It rode too close to Heero for safety, and Heero moved over in his lane until the distance from him to the mystery rider was safe.  
Again, the cyclist moved closer, and this time, all the way over into Heero's lane.  
Heero, never one to back down, gave the rider a cold look, and accelerated. He was in no mood to play games with some kid who probably just wanted to bug somebody.  
Instead of giving up, the kid accelerated, catching up with Heero and aggresively ramming his bike.   
Thats it...Heero thought. You asked for it, kid.   
Heero slammed on his brakes, watching as the sudden action caught the kid unaware. Heero steered his bike to the median of the busy freeway and jumped it, still going backwards. He whipped the bike around, an started to go back the way he came.   
He heard the honkings and curses again. Heero's lips blossomed into a full smirk, another odd touch of emotion, for him at least.   
  
Damn kids.  
  
Heero traveled on for five more minutes before he heard the familiar engine again. He looked in his mirror, and sure enough, there was the kid, following him and catching up quickly.  
Heero's face fell into a frown. He gunned the engine, speeding past the cars and buses in front of him, weaving in and out of the fast-moving traffic like a pro.  
And still, there was the kid, right on his tail.  
Heero debated whether or not to use the brake and turn trick again...No, the kid would probably catch me and then where would I be?  
Wait....realization dawned on Heero...Why am I afraid of being caught by a kid?  
A small voice in the back of his mind answered:Because this kid kept up with ya. And anyone that can keep up with you is definetly no good.   
Well....I might as well do something about this kid.   
Heero turned in his seat and looked the kid full in the face. He looked the kid up and down, his mind noting weak spots in the leather he wore, the way he rode the bike-how easily he could be thrown.  
Heero turned back aound abruptly, and gunned the engine one more time.  
If this kid wants me, he'll have to come get me.  
Heero wove through the traffic one more time, making sure it was even harder than before to catch him. He took an industrial exit, and checked for the kid in his mirror. He was just getting out of the traffic, and Heero sneered.   
Catch if catch can.  
Heero sped through the worst section of the industrial region of the city. He had chosen here mostly because of the poor police watch and the darkness.  
Buildings and factories belched huge amounts of gray, green, and yellow smoke, blocking out the moon and stars. The street lights were poorly kept, so the whole result was one of deep monotones coloring everything. The alleys were pitch black, and reeked of feces, urine, and garbage. Even the homeless had deserted this area of the city. Nothing but rats, cockroaches, and mangy mongrel dogs could survive here.  
Heero tooled off the main exitway, and through to a side-street. He stopped and turned as the street ended in a dead end. He leaned his bike up against the side of one graffitied wall, and waited.  
The kid's bike made a lot of noise. It passed nearby, and Heero could tell, whoever it was, wanted to find him, and NOW. The kid was close, real close.  
  
Heero waited what seemed an interminable amount of time.  
  
Did I lose him?   
  
But all Heero heard was the drip of some foul, polluted liquid flowing down the side of the other building, into one of the overflowing dumpsters.  
Where is that dam-Heero's thoughts were interrupted by the light, warm caress on his shoulder.  
  
"Heero.." the whispered name sounded almost like a sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
Releena paced in her luxirious office. As head of interspace and planetary relations, she was alotted quite a bit of the federal funding. Her office was currently based on the moon, the best place to base such a touchy, emotinal operation. The moon was between deep space and the planet of Earth, the perfect location.   
Releena's office was on the third level of the tall, gray building. Behind a square, elegant desk made of dark red cherry wood, there was a breathtaking view of the Mare Serinitatis. The long, seemingly infinite Sea of Serenity calmed Releena, helped her remember that she loved the craziness her job brought her, the order she made of it all by days end. Releena generally would be in her personal quarters by now, but this night had seen her to her bed and back to her office again, sleepless. So, she came into her office to stare at the Sea, but found herself pacing in her nightgown, a bathrobe hurriedly thrown on over it.  
  
And it was all because of one, single picture.  
  
The satellite picture was fuzzy, because the object had been moving at a high speed. And it was the only picture it had taken, because after that, the object had blown the satellite to kingdom come.   
  
Albeit, it was the only one, and fuzzy at that, but the picture was not indecipherable.  
  
No, far from it.   
  
It was of a Gundam.  
  
A new one. A New Gundam!  
  
So, then what her intelligence had told her was true. The Lifers were preparing for a revolt.   
Those Lifers. Releena thought back...  
  
"And in today's news, OZ unveils a new project. It is titled Marslife, and entails just what it sounds. A plan to live on Mars." The newswoman had reported.  
  
But before the project gained mass public knowledge, Operation Meteor had come into effect, and plans for the massive project were dropped in favor of devoting all OZ resources to defeating the Gundams and the colonies.   
Then the colonies had betrayed their pilots. Releena found herself Queen of the Earth-Space Alliance.   
And the story played out to now.   
  
She, Minister of Earth and Intercolony Relations, was now on the Moon.   
  
Quatre had been at his home on Earth, in the Arabic Peninsula.   
  
Duo? She didn't know. Neither did she know about Wufei, Trowa, or...  
  
"Heero..."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, apparently he hasn't lost all his skills, she thought, as she chased him through the traffic for the second time. He rides that P.O.S. bike like nobody's business. Where are you taking me, Yui?  
Heero took the exit off the freeway for the nastiest section of the industrial region in the metropolis.   
  
Why does he always have to take it somewhere like this?  
  
She rode behind him, dropping back a bit as if the traffic was really giving her a hard time. She noted, on her helmet screen, that he was pulling into and stopping in some side-street dead end.   
Well, I'll be. I won't have to chase him all night.  
She deliberately raced close to where he was. Let him think that he might have lost me. He always was a bit too arrogant in estimating his opponents abilities.   
She stopped three streets over, careful to be quiet as death. She pulled out her scaling kit, and threw the lightweight rope over one arm. Her right hand slid down her thigh to the heavy, sturdy weapon, and she gently clicked the safety off.   
She found the nearest one story, and scaled its slime covered walls easily. She pulled herself up to the roof, and swung her long legs over the ledge. He was only one building over.  
She moved over to the other side of the building, judging the jump. It was at least ten feet. Her head tilted to the side, she shrugged. Might as well give it a try.  
She backed up, ran lightly, and made the jump, her body extended all the way out, as if she were making a swan dive. Half way through the jump, as she saw she was going to make it, she tucked her shoulders and head in, and rolled out of the jump on the other buildings roof, soundlessly.  
She allowed herself a small congratualtory smile, and sidled up to the ledge of the roof.  
She glanced down, careful not to disturb anything. He was waiting, sure enough, casually leaning up against the nearest wall.   
She searched for an anchor for her rope. She found a large iron vent, circular in shape with a little rust on it. It could support her weight. She made the anchor quickly, quietly. The harness went on over her hips with ease, and she backed up to the lip of the roof.   
  
God, he must be in absolute agony by now.   
  
She looped the rope around her ankles and leaned over the lip. Slowly, she let herself down head-first, right behind Heero.   
  
Fifteen feet, twelve feet, ten feet...she ticked off the distance between herself and her target.  
  
Eight feet, six feet, three feet....  
  
She pulled the gun from the holster at her thigh, its heavy weight reassuring in her palm.   
  
Slowly, with her left hand, she reached out and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ha, ha! End of chapter! Gotta **LOVE** suspense! And to all those that R&R this, Thank You Much!   
Anywho, so, this is my second fic, and first attempt at any Gundam fic, so please, no flames! And if I do get any, beware, I have Woozles under my command! Bwhahahahahahahahahaaa!   
Ok, enough craziness.  
All C&C goes to me, and all the Reviewers, thank you much. (Again!) This ficcy is being typed on Notepad, so forgive any misspellings/typos. *mutters* Damn typo demons...  
  
Oh, and a lil helpful, *coughCOVERMYBUTTcough* info:  
Gindam Wing belongs to Pioneer(?) But whoever does own it, its not me. (Or else I'd be rollin in it..^!^)  
But the "She" character(I promise "She" will get a name next chapter!) is mine! So all you wannabe writers, BACK OFF! LoL..  
Anywho, there it is. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chap!   
  
Sayonara,   
TenshiKachuu 


	3. Her name is....

Standard disclaimer. Don't own it, but I love to write abou it. All Non-GW characters are property of me. So, on with the show!(Or fic, in this case..^!^)  
  
  
Chapter 3, The Alpha and the Omega  
  
Her name is....  
  
* * *  
Releena listened to the councilman complain at length.   
"Its just that they have a flagrant attitude towards the regulations. At first, they just cut corners, but now...."  
The coucilman, a large, balding man, was in the typical grey suit, and sweating profusely as he spoke about his problems with the MarsLifers. They had been a cause for concern as of late...  
  
It had all started years ago, when OZ announced a plan to begin developments for life on Mars. The project was meant to bring the masses together, and to help resolve the escalating tensions between the colonies and Earth.   
  
Well, it hadn't.  
  
And in came the Gundams.   
  
After the peace treaty was signed, and the rift between the colonies and Earth healed, the MarsLife project received lots of attention. The project was a joint venture between the two, and had been progressing nicely.The constructs were up, and that meant that the workers could actually live on the surface. Morale about the project skyrocketed, and the media had been covering it with ninety percent of their workforce. Which meant, in turn, that pressure to complete on-time, under budget, and with no accidents was greater than before.  
  
They had no such luck.  
  
There had been three deaths so far, multiple accidents, and a clear embezzlement of funds.   
Releena stopped pacing, and sat down behind her desk.   
  
"And the poor boy...Minister, I don't think he'll recover. Not from something like that. You just can't lose an appendage, and go on like everything is normal! Why, if it was me..."  
"Thats quite enough, Councilman. Why have you come to me? This sounds more like a problem for the ISP." Releena interrupted.  
"Well, " the Councilman coughed nerviously, and rubbed his hands together. "I have, Minister. They told me to come here."  
"What?! The Interspace Police are responsible for things of this nature. They shouldn't be pushing this off on my office-"  
"Minister," The Councilman interrupted Releena gently," They are bound from investigating it by law Z11."  
Realization dawned in Releena's eyes. " Law Z11. Any investigative force that has capital investment in any venture is bound from researching, investigating, or otherwise defending said investment, for fear of bias on grounds of said investments security and prosperity. Damn." Releena shook her head.  
"Yes, Minister. That is why I am here. Your office is the only other office to have somewhat peaceful relations between people of Earth, the colonies, AND the Lifers. "  
"So, I'm supposed to step in, and negotiate? For what, Councilman? That the working crews stop being so careless? That accidents stop happening? Or, that whoever is embezzling the MLP's money stop?" Releena was now standing up, her hands on her desk, body pushed forward to emphasize her words. Her tone softened a little when she said, "Councilman, why are you here? Z11 may keep the ISP from stepping in, but what about the WBI? Or the SIA?"  
The Councilman had never seen Releena act so forceful. He rubbed his hands together again, and answered quietly,"They are bound by the newly passed Z13."  
"What?! The World Bureau of Investigaions and the Space Intelligence Agency can't interfere?" Releena spit out the words with contempt. "That law made it past the Public Floor!? How?"  
Before the question was out of her mouth, she knew the answer.  
"Siham."  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei stirred. Wherever he was, it was comfortable. A warm, soft blanket enveloped him, and the bed felt like he was sleeping on a cloud.  
Wufei stirred again, only half registering the silken cocoon he was wrapped in.   
  
The ghost was after him.   
  
Clothed in black.   
  
Running, running...Forest all around...  
  
Catching, turning, waiting...  
  
A voice..."Chang Wufei, you are an idiot..."  
  
Laughter....  
  
Soft forest floor, damp from the hamidasu rains...  
  
Nothing. Blackness.   
  
Then, he was here. In the softest bed he had been in his whole life.   
  
Wufei stretched, kicking off the covers. He opened his eyes, and looked around the dim room.  
He was in a small room, on a twin bed. The spread he had just kicked off was a deep blue. The room was undecorated, save a small desk with a slim computer on it.  
The room wasn't lit, and as far as Wufei could tell, had no windows. A small dresser stood at the far end of the room, a lamp on top of its polished length. The room itself was cool, and the uncarpeted floor felt good on his warm feet, easy to grip.   
Wufei tensed, hearing the slight give in the boards outside his door. He crouched down, and moved to the left side of the door, ready for an attack. Kami only knows who kept him here.  
"Think he's awake?" A male voice asked.  
A gentler one answered," Only one way to see."  
The knob gently turned.  
Wufei was ready.   
The door opened enough to let a slim bar of light fall onto the floor. It was blinding compared to the dimness of Wufei's room, but he was a warrior, and his eyes readjusted to the change quickly.   
"Well?" the softer of the two voices asked the other.  
"Not-"  
Wufei chose that instant to charge his keepers.  
"Holy Shi-"  
"Ahhh!!"  
Wufei struck out with his left foot, and found flesh in a heavy, sure hit. With momentum from that hit, he rotated and with his right arm backhanded the other male.  
Wufei's hand, instead of meeting the soft muscle of the face, was blocked by sure hands, and he found his arms being twisted and brought up, sending charges of searing pain up his shoulder blades. Wufei fought, but his movements brought him even more pain. He kicked out with his legs, but found they were also held steadfast.  
"Whoa! Down, boy!" Duo said, his grip on Wufei's legs an ironclad one.  
"What?" Wufei was still fighting, until it registered that it was Duo who held his legs.  
"Yes. Calm down, Wufei. It is us." Quatre stated, calm and still as he looked down into Wufei's eyes.  
"Put me down, Onna." Wufei glowered at both Duo and Quatre.  
"Same old Wufei." Duo muttered, and dropped Wufei's legs to the floor with a sharp thump.  
Quatre nodded, and dropped Wufei's arms.  
"Where are we?" Wufei turned towards Quatre and Duo.   
He was met with shrugs.  
"You don't know?" Wufei was disbelieveing.   
"Yes, Mr. I-always-know-where-I-am-when-I'm-kidnapped-and-drugged." Duo smarted off.  
"Shut up, Onna."  
Quatre, shaking his head, walked off down the brightly lit hall.   
Wordlessly, Duo followed Quatre. And Wufei, his curiousity peaked, followed as well.  
They entered a large windowless room. At one end, several couches and chairs were arranged in a comfortable sitting area. At the other end, there was a TV, a computer and a metallic console.  
Wufei's predatory gaze slid back to the middle, where there was a large round wooden table, which Trowa sat at. Several chairs were around it, with bowls, cups, and silverware in front of them.   
There were three untouched bowls, and Trowa's bowl was empty.   
"What was it today, Trowa?" Quatre asked, looking down at the unappetizing porridge-like substance while he sat down.  
"I don't know. No murderous side effects yet, and we haven't gotten sick since we got here, so I think its alright." Trowa shrugged.  
Duo looked doubtfully at the contents of his bowl and sat down. "Well...if Trowa's still alive..."  
Quatre picked up his spoon, and began to eat. "Hmm...its quite good, actually."  
At that, Duo dug into his food with a vengance. Wufei sat down as well, and looked at the substance, his nose wrinkling up. He was hungry, but pushed his food away, and rose from the table.   
"What? Not hungry, Wufei?" Duo looked up from his gorging.  
"No. He's hungry, but he wants to go perform his exercizes." A sillhouette was standing by the console at the end of the room, the bright light from behind the door outlining definite female features.  
Wufei immediately dropped into a guarded crouch, as did Trowa and Duo. Quatre however, approached the figure.  
"Hello."Quatre said.  
The figure stepped out of the light, and the door behind her slid shut. "Hello, Quatre Raberba Winner."  
She was dressed in black, the leathers defining her every curve perfectly. The only variation in the body-hugging leather was a black holster, which had what looked like a gun in it. Duo's eyes slid over her form appreciatively. Wufei was immediately looking for chinks in the leather body armor. Trowa, however, walked forward as had Quatre.  
Her eyes, trained on Quatre, slid to Trowa within a moment of movement. "Trowa Barton." She nodded once, and her eyes went onto the next pilot," Duo Maxwell. Chang Wufei. "   
Wufei, still in his crouch, growled, "What do you want with us?"  
At this, a smile lit up her fair face. "Oh, nothing much."  
She turned towards the console, and it opened up at her touch, revealing a panel of buttons and several screens. She tapped a few of the buttons, and the screens lit up. They showed a colony, floating in orbit around Mars.  
"That" she said, nodding towards the colony, "is what I want with you."  
Wufei was no longer paying attention. The second she had turned her back, he was calculating where to attack.  
Right shoulder...hit the pressure point, and get her gun. He thought..So easy..  
He moved forward, his body fluid, and in one single motion, reached out to pinch the nerve while with his other hand, reaching for her gun.  
Something set her off. Some noise, something. Because a second before Wufei was victorious, she turned with a perfect block.  
Wufei responded on instinct, rolling away from her, and immediately getting to the cover of the table.   
A second passed, then two.  
"I'm not going to shoot you, Wufei." The low, almost silent tone sparked a memory in his mind.  
"Chang Wufei, you are an idiot...."  
"I am....almost jealous..."  
Rage burned white hot in Wufei's eyes. He clinched his fists, and came out of his cover.  
She stood, cool and aloof, exactly where he had left her. He felt himself being measured up, taken note of and in general, being checked out.   
"Do I pass inspection?" Wufei asked, bitterness and anger in his voice.  
One of her red-gold eyebrows lifted. "Oh, you do remember. Hmm. I was hoping you'd forget."  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "A true warrior will never forget the shame of a loss, or the opponent he lost to."  
Her expression was suddenly blank, the regret gone, replaced by something cold, inhuman. "Yes. And a true warrior would accept the loss, acknowledge it, and learn from the victor what he could. Then, maybe one day, he would be the victor."   
Wufei was taken aback. She knew the warrior code? But how....  
She took a step towards Quatre and Trowa, and Wufei flinched. She spared him a look of utter revulsion, and finished her step towards Quatre.  
She smiled, and gently took Quatre's left arm by the wrist."How's that socket today, Quatre? Any soreness?"  
"No, none whatsoever, Hitori." Quatre rotated it while Hitori gently probed and felt the bones in his shoulder and arm.  
"Good. I would have expected some, but I'm glad. Thank you Quatre. "  
She moved to Trowa. Her mood inexplicably changed. She was now introspective, quiet, reserved.   
"Practice?" Hitori asked, a single word.  
Trowa nodded once. He seemes overly stressed..there were lines about his mouth...what was that...a....a...smile?!?!?  
She moved onto Duo. Well, not really moved on, but more of a sashay.   
"Duo." She nodded once.   
Duo nodded back. "Game at four?"  
Hitori smirked. "You bet your cute little American ass. And you'll lose again, too!"  
"Uhh!" Duo was about to reply, but then she returned her gaze to Wufei, her black eyes cool, impassive again.  
"Wufei, if you would be so kind, join me in the triaining room." She didn't stop for an answer, she just led the way.   
Hitori entered the long hall Wufei had passed by to get to the large room, and led the way down to the opposite end of Wufei's room. The door was made of the same smooth, perfect metal as the console in the other room, and a small panel sat to the right of the door at shoulder height.   
Hitori touched the panel, and it slid away to reveal a blue grid about the size of a man's hand.  
A blinking green light was in the lower left corner, and a ten digit keypad in the right lower hand corner.  
Hitori placed her hand on it, and a blue light skimmed over her whole hand.   
"Print scanned, access allowed to...Hitori...for level one." A computer's voice said.   
Hitori then hit another button, and leaned in. She said something even Wufei's ears couldn't hear, and what was a blinking green light shone blue.   
"Access compliance program. Please enter your code."   
Hitori turned, and motioned for Wufei to step up. "Please, enter a four digit code to let you in to the training room. Make it a memorable one, you'll need it to enter the room from now on."  
Wufei stepped up to the keypad, and Hitori turned her back.   
Odd, she turns from me to give me privacy, when all she probably has to do is snap her fingers and she could have my code. Wufei's eyes narrowed in thought as he considered her motives.  
"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to put in your code?"The question roused Wufei from his reverie and he entered a code.  
The automated voice said, "Code accepted. Please enter." The door slid open, revealing nothing of the inner balckness. HItori turned and her black eyes locked with his.  
"Please, you first."Hitori motioned into the dark.  
Wufei entered, unafraid.  
  
* * *   
Whew! This was a hard chap to knock out! (Well, I thought I'd get it out two or three days ago, and I'm just now posting it..Grrrrrr..) Anywho, she finally got a name! Wooohooo!! Hitori...that crazy kid. Stay tuned to see what happens next!  
  
Muchas Gracias a todos si hacen una repaso!!  
(Many thanks to all who R&R!!)  
  
Hehe..guess those three years in spanish are finally finding a use...even if three fourths of all the spanish I use is grammatically incorrect. LoL..  
  
Anywho, till the next chapter...  
~TenshiKachuu  
  
**PS**Where'd Heero go?...*grins evilly*...Guess the next chapter will explain...:-)  
~TK  
  
  
Kage musha Saiai Hitori-Alone  
shadow/warrior/beloved 


	4. Collecting Gundam Pilots, are we?...

  
Well, in this chap, there's a part about Wufei and Hitori. *grins evilly*   
No over the top stuff. In fact, I would only rate this section PG-13. Lets just say that most out there rated PG-13 are a LOT worse than this....Anywho, on with the fic.   
  
  
The Alpha and the Omega  
Chapter Four   
  
Collecting Gundam Pilots, are we?  
  
  
* * *   
  
Wufei walked into the darkness, unafraid of anything he would find.   
"You know, for a Gundam Pilot, you are the biggest..." Her arm contacted with Wufei's back, knocking him down in the complete dark.  
"Idiot." Hitori finished.  
Wufei spun, kicking out in the dark, hoping to pin her. His leg made contact, but he only recieved a grunt from her, and the sound of her moving away quickly.  
Wufei liked that he hit her...but at the same time, found himself debating. She was a woman, and weak...  
"Wufei. NEVER turn your back on an enemy! First rule of basic combat." Hitori's voice broke through the sudden silence, and Wufei, his mind made up, lunged at the sound of her voice.  
"Second rule: NEVER meet an enemy on his own turf. He will have the upper hand. Only do so if forced."  
Wufei stood up. He stopped, and stood completely still. Calm. Focus. Wufei immediately collapsed into a ready, but relaxed state.  
"Good. You are doing number three right now. NEVER let an enemy anger you so that you cannot fight back. Are you willing to learn from me, Wufei?"  
Wufei opened his dark eyes, even though in the darkness he could not even see his hand in front of his face. She was a woman, and Wufei would best her in open, honest combat. She was weak.   
"Yes."  
The lights came on. Wufei shut his eyes, and opened them again, trying to readjust them quickly.   
Hitori was less than a fingerwidth from his face.  
"Good."  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero awoke, cosncious only of the warmth that surrounded him. He tried to turn, and found himself restrained at the wrists and ankles. He was in a room, large, and homely. There were several throw rugs over the bare wood floor, all a pale creme or yellow color. He looked around the room, scanning all the corners and dark spots for anything that coudl be construed as a recorder that could watch all his actions. He found none, and laid back against the pillow behind his head.   
Heero blinked once, twice. Whatever she used on me, its wearing off. Heero felt the throbbing pain at the base of his skull where her primary hit had been.   
Just thinking about the actual act made the throb on Heero's head increase. Heero scowled. That bitch will pay....  
"Well, aren't we cheery this morning?" She was at the door.  
Heero sneered and didn't rise to the bait.  
"Fine. Don't talk to me." She walked into the room, still clothed in the black leathers she had attacked him in. Her voice had a mocking, fake sulking tone to it that infuriated the Wing Zero pilot.   
She was at his bedside by now, a smirk playing over her familiar features. She chuckled quietly.  
"Do I make you mad, Heero Yuy?"   
Heero would normally never respond in any way, form or fashion. But, something in him broke at her tone of voice.   
"No. Not at all."Heero replied, his tone cool, inhuman, everything his raging emotions were not.   
"Hmm. Really?" A red eyebrow raised. "I find that inexplicably hard to believe."  
Heero was tired of the games, and his head was pounding seriously now.   
She was staring at him. Staring hard. Her eyes ate up every part of Heero's face. The delicate, but masculine curve of the neck, the hard, unforgiving eyes. The deep blue color of them when the light shown on them...  
Heero, never one to back down, returned her favor by staring at her just as hard. There was something familiar about her. He had only known one person in his life with that color hair. But her eyes had been blue, the color of the darkest night....just like his..   
Hers were an exact match.  
Just coincedence. Just coincedence. Just coincedence. Just coincedence....  
"Just coincedence."Heero whispered the words to himself more than to this mystery woman.  
"You think so, Yuy? Maybe, maybe not..."Her tone of voice was hard, almost biting...but there was something in her eyes...wistfulness?  
Without another word, she turned on her heel, and left the room.  
  
* * *   
  
Wufei stalked her around the mat.   
They were in the training room, a large, rectangular room with several mats, excersize machines, targets for archery, shooting, and throwing, as well as with several large dummies, used for hand to hand practice.   
They were both circling, black eyes on each other, intent. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were all watching from the sidelines. Every single pilot had a chance at Hitori.   
And she had beaten the shit out of all of them.  
Wufei had waited to go last. He had seen her abilities in her earlier matches, and given time and thought, he had analyzed her weaknesses and decided that he could defeat her. He only needed a chance...  
And so, when Hitori had announced after soundly beating Duo at a game of Warrior:3001, Wufei was eager to get her back in the training room.  
Hitori finally stopped circling Wufei, impatient. "For the love of Kami, Wufei, charge!"  
Wufei stopped, opting to wait. Better to use the element of supirse...or impatience...to make her charge first.  
And so, Hitori waited.   
And Wufei waited.   
And the other Gundam pilots waited.  
Shaking her head, she made a half-hearted charge at Wufei. He danced away, silent.  
Hitori didn't turn around after her charge, but merely stood stock still.  
Wufei slunk down into a guarded stance, sensing her patience about to give out.  
She shrugged, and as if sensing his thoughts, complied. "Have it your way."  
It happened so fast that even Wufei couldn't really see it.   
Hitori flipped over, a simple mid-air somersault that Wufei would have normally disrupted, bringing his opponent to the ground in defeat. Hitori though, after her somersault, twisted her body slightly, so that when she came out of the somersault, she would land hard on Wufei with her right hip.  
Wufei smirked, and thought, easy evasion. He stepped out of the way, ready to attack as soon as he was able. He was going to teach this onna not to challenge those who could beat her.  
Hitori though, never an idiot, and continued the twisting she had started, this time rolling it around so that it would end in a sharp, bone-cracking kick against any in her way.  
Wufei never saw it coming in his arrogance.   
She had him wrapped in her legs. "Now, Wufei, what would you do to get out of this situation?"  
Wufei sighed, acting defeated. He opened his mouth as if he was going to reply verbally, but instead, sprang into action. Wufei tried to use her legs to flip her over and thereby gain the advantage, but found him self pinned to the mat again. Her body was on top of him, her legs laced around his, her arms holding him in a painful sitch.  
"Now, Wufei" Hitori's voice had an edge to it. "How did you get here?"  
Wufei moved against the slight but strong body on top of him. He was testing her hold, and found it faultless. He could feel her stomach and breasts pressing against his chest, and a sudden flush of heat ran up and down his spine. He felt her thighs on each side of his waist, tight, whipcord muscle....  
She frowned, "Wufei?"  
Wufei's dark eyes narrowed irritably.  
"What? Suddenly, can't think?" Hitori's voice was honey, but her tongue the sharpest dagger.  
Wufei started to answer, "Hell no, Onna. No man can think with a dishonorable woman like you on top of him!", but reined himself in at the last second in preference of silence and a deep scowl.  
"End of session." Hitori declared, climbing off Wufei and leaving the room, clearly angried.  
Wufei almost missed her soft, tight body against his, and enjoyed the feeling of the feminine muscle being pulled off him....  
"Wufei!" Duo scrambled onto the mat and to where Wufei lay. "Damn! She is pissed! You almost looked like...." Duo took one look at the Oriental's face. "Like you enjoyed that! You did! Well, I'll be damned..."  
"Braided Baka, do you ever shut up?!?" Wufei bit into his tongue savagely before he began to curse Duo out in his native Chinese.  
Duo just laughed, and put one of his hands behind his head. "Well, not usually..."  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
"Wu, you really liked it though. You know you did!" Duo yelled after him, as he walked out of the training room.  
  
* * *   
  
Wufei padded along the hall, sleepless and still angry with himself for losing.  
Damn that Onna! She is too good for her own good!  
Wufei was fighting a bad bout of insomnia, and had decided to go to the training room to practice more. If I can't sleep, might as well practice. Even though that damn Onna is probably getting her beauty rest right about now....Wufei grumbled as he entered his code and the door opened.  
Wufei stepped into the room, and flipped the light on. What sight met him-was quite attractive-if not outright erotic.  
Hitori was laying on the mat, her form outlined in the tight black tank and shorts she had been wearing earlier. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was deep, undisturbed.   
The irony of the situation did not escape Wufei. Here's someone I want to curse-but someone I definetly wouldn't mind-  
"Wufei. Are you going to stand there, or do something about me?" Hitori's eyes were open and looking him up and down, the desire in them unmasked and plain in their urgency.  
She stood, and walked over to him, the motion of her hips hypnotizing. Her hair was down, and Wufei had to suppress the urge to run his hands through the wild red curls. The raw perfume of her body entranced him, capturing him..  
"Wufei..." Her full, wide lips beckoned him, and he leaned forward. His lips met hers in a furious, rapturous embrace, his tongue questing and finding her own.  
His hands ran up the side of her body, over her bare arms and torso. He felt the light flutter of muscle in her them as she pulled him closer, her tongue inside his own mouth now....  
She broke the kiss abruptly, and leaned back in Wufei's arms.   
"Wufei...I...I want..." Hitori faltered.  
"What do you want?" Wufei knew that even if she asked for the sun, it was hers.  
Those black eyes locked with his own. She leaned in close, pressing her body against his, and whispered in his ear, "I want you. I want you.."  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei bolted straight up in the bed, gasping for air. He threw the covers off immedaitely. What in the hell?...  
What are these dreams!? And of the damn Onna.....Wufei swore. Of all women, why her? Why does she make my blood boil?  
At those exact words, Wufei was back in his old dojo. It had only been a few years back, at the start of the OZ fiasco and Operation Meteor...  
  
Several girls had come to the dojo, and were watching practice. Wufei was among the spectators, a cap on his raven black hair, to hide his face from the teachers for fear that they might recognize him.   
He watched the boys practice, and eventually the time came for the sparring matches.   
One boy came up against another, and was keenly aware of the girls. He, in turn, had decided to try and impress them, so he began a sequence of hard, fast kicks only a master could pull off gracefully.   
The boy's opponent used his pride and divided attention to beat him.   
The girls of course, laughed and then proceeded to leave. Wufei found himself smiling in grim approval for the boy's opponent. But, with no members of the opposite sex left for the boy to impress, he got back up and won the rest of his matches.  
As Wufei turned to leave, he heard the voice of one of his old teachers, speaking to the boy in a soft, wise voice.   
"Be cautious. Pride was your downfall. Do not let any woman make your blood boil so as to defeat yourself before you have begun. A woman is both a friend and an enemy. With the right woman, a warrior can become even more formidable than before. But, in this is much danger, for she is both, remember? To make the right woman your own is to become an insurmountable obstacle with her at your side. To make the wrong woman your own will only result in defeat."  
  
Wufei remembered the advice the teacher had given the student. It had only reinforced what he believed about women.   
Women were weak. Creatures of the day, with children and a husband ever their ultimate goal. They were not warriors. They were not worth the trouble it took to find a good one in the first place.  
But, Hitori is certainly not weak. She did beat me after all...Wufei swore under his breath at the little voice in the back of his head.  
Women are for love. And I do not love. Wufei turned his face involuntarily to the door, an ivory face ringed by curls of fire flashing in his mind.   
  
Shimatta.  
  
* * *   
  
Heero woke from his light sleep, aware of the other in the room. A gently rustle, and the covers were back up to his chest, covering him as he could not cover himself.  
Moonlight fell into the widow to the left of his bed, pooling in swirls of silver on the floor. She emerged from the darkness, clothed in something white. He could tell it was silken from the sheen. Her perfume was light, and surrounded him. Twin sets of midnight orbs met in a loose, friendly embrace. For the first time, Heero felt that she was here, meant to find him, fill a void he had thought unfillable.   
And then, she began to sing.   
It was a song that had been written in english. Heero, though, didn' t need to be told that. He already knew.   
  
"From the beginning of time,  
I was yours and you were mine  
  
We have walked in the shadows.  
We have never seen the light of day.  
We were comforted by each other,  
Thats why I need for you to stay  
  
How can I love you,   
Without even knowing your name?  
How can I need your smile,  
For without you I am not the same.  
I am one piece of one whole,  
One shard of the glass,  
How can you not know me..  
We share the same past  
  
How can I go on,  
Without my brother here  
How can I reach you..  
Without wringing your tears.  
  
We shared a soul in our mothers womb,  
But we do not share a name.  
How can I love you,  
And still be the same.   
  
How do I love you  
And not lose you again  
  
From the beginning of time,  
I was yours and you were mine..."  
  
Heero stood in shock. If he couldn't remember the words, he would have certainly remembered the melody. It had been sung to them so many times. If he had forgotten....  
  
Heero wept.  
  
* * *   
Disclaimer: All that belongs to me are the events in this fic, and Hitori. All GW characters and events belong to Poineer or whoever owns them.   
  
Well, well, well. There's chapter four for ya! All C&C goes to:  
~TenshiKachuu. 


	5. Meetings and Greetings....

The Alpha and the Omega   
  
Meetings and Greetings...   
  
* * *   
Wufei turned, listless. He'd tried to push thoughts of the onna out of his mind, and had been met by little success. He twisted and turned in his bed, impatient with sleep for not overtaking his tired frame.   
Wufei took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was painfully aware of how uncharacteristic it was for him to be this flustered.   
And that is when he heard it.   
A soft, lilting voice, singing in hushed tones. Although he could not hear the words, the pain that was inside that angelic voice was heartrending. Wufei sat up, and crept to his door. Yes, it was louder here. He leaned down, and examined the area as best he could in the absolute dark. His hands traced the floor, and met with a small, five by five vent.   
"How can I love you...."   
The notes, the melody that her voice sang, was beautiful. The whispers of the song caressed Wufei's face, and he found himself doing something that he rarely did.   
He smiled.   
"We share a past..."   
Wufei sat down by the vent, and listened to the voice sing. She...for Wufei could tell that it was definetly a woman, no man could have such a sweet voice....She sang the song again and again, and Wufei, so lost in the melody, lay where he was. His breathing slowed.   
"Beginning of time..."   
He smiled, and slept.   
"I was yours and you were mine..."   
  
* * *   
  
She gently reached over, and wiped the tears away.   
"You remember." It was more of a statement than a question.   
Heero, his voice drowned with his tears, only nodded.   
"I wasn't sure you would. After all...Its been so long." She smiled, and looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. She was perched on the edge of his bed, the moon now shining on both of them through the open window. A light breeze flowed in, and blew back her undone hair from her shoulders.   
"You look so much like her." Heero's voice was quiet.   
She smiled, and anwsered, "Well, you look so much like him."   
Heero smiled back. The action, for once, didn't seem so foreign on his face.   
"I should get you out of these." She moved over him, undoing the restraints at his wrists and ankles.   
She sat back, determined to give him space. 'He probably doesn't remember as much as I do....' She thought, only to be engulfed in a strong hug from Heero.   
"Heero...." She grasped his strong body against hers, her tears finding a home in his dark hair.   
"Oh.....Hi....Hito....Hitori..."   
Hitori smiled. "Its ok. I'm here now little brother. I'll always be here. We're together now. Everything will be ok."   
Hitori rocked her little brother back and forth, until he shot up in her arms, causing Hitori to jump a little bit.   
"You were born second." Heero accused.   
Hitori bit back her laughter. She couldn't afford to wake up the men below them. " No, I was born first."   
Heero grasped her hand in a gentle, but firm embrace. "I was first."   
"No, I remember. You wer-"   
"How can you remember? You weren't even outside of our mothers womb!" interrupted Heero.   
"No! You are such a..."Hitori started to protest.   
"Me naterasu Tor." Heero said quietly, looking into eyes that were almost exact replicas of his own.   
Hitori felt her words immediately die before they left her lips.   
"Me naterasu He."   
  
* * *   
Quatre was the first to wake up the next morning. He did as he had done for the last week: shower, dress and go to the main room.   
Trowa awaited him there, his usual silent self.   
"Good morning, Trowa."   
Silence greeted him back. Trowa didn't even give an outward sign that he heard him, only sat there at the table.   
"Somethings wrong. She is not up yet." Trowa's low, even voice scared Quatre almost to death.   
Quatre looked around. Generally, breakfast would be waiting them, and then Hitori would appear, and announce the business of the day.   
But today....the room had a pecular feeling of emptiness about them.   
"Where could she be?" Quatre wondered aloud.   
"Are you talking about me?" Hitori this time, came in from the hall, pausing in the doorway.   
Quatre looked up suddenly. She had come upon them on silent feet, with no forewarning. Usually when she entered from the door in the wall, it made a whoosh sound that tipped them all off. This time...   
Trowa looked up too, trying to hide his own suprise and failing miserably.   
Hitori smiled. "I thought so." Another, more devilish grin spread over her face. "Guess what? You guys have a visitor."   
Hitori stepped into the room, allowing whoever was behind her to step in after her.   
Trowa stood up. "Heero...."   
Quatre smiled"Heero!" and ran up to him in his cheerful way, shaking the pilots hand.   
Heero nodded to both of his fellow pilots, solemn as usual.  
Hitori sat down beside a now sitting Trowa. "So, where's Duo and the Baka?"   
Trowa shrugged.   
Hitori looked towards the hallway, a slight frown marring her features.   
"Lia sim Tor?" Heero spoke to Hitori as he sat down on the other side of Trowa. It was in an odd, lilting language, catching her eyes.   
Quatre, ever innocent and curious, asked, "What are you speaking?"   
Hitori and Heero never broke their look. "Era tyre de nal. A language we were taught when we were children, Quatre." Hitori rose, and walked past Heero. "Back in a flash."   
Heero watched the girl exit the room, wondering what on earth she was about to do.   
"Heero, how long have you been here?" Quatre asked, not expecting an anwser, but wanting to know nonetheless.   
So, you can imagine his suprise when Heero replied, " A little over two days."   
Quatre was dumbfounded. Heero rarely spoke full sentences, and even more rarely, to himself.   
"She was gone for an extened period at that time. It was in all probability that she went to get you then." Trowa's voice broke the stillness for the second time that day.   
Heero slipped back into his characteristic terseness when he said,"Hn."   
Quatre sighed, burying his face in his hands.   
Just then, everyone heard a thump, a muffled curse and a clear "Onna!"   
Trowa, Quatre, and Heero all looked at each other. They, or Quatre, began to laugh.   
'Their' laughter continued until they heard another thump, this one louder, and a clear, "What in the Hell!?!?"   
Hitori returned, a bit flushed, smirking like the devil. "There. That ought to teach them to sleep late."   
She walked over to a wall panel, and touched the seemingly innocent partition. It slid away to reveal a food processor, number order plate, and a tea/coffee maker. Hitori busied herself ordering breakfast, and setting the coffee maker up.   
A scant few minutes later, a grumpy Wufei made his way into the room, followed by an equally grumpy Duo.   
One muttered something about a unjust onna, and the other about being pulled out of bed so early.   
Hitori turned as both came in, and flashed a brilliant smile at them, or technically, Wufei. She didn't feel Duo's offense as sadisticaly as she did Wufei's and the fact was obvious to all, even Wufei himself.   
Heero was greeted with another nod and a "Hey, Heero! How ya doing, buddy?". Besides that, the room went silent again.   
Hitori finished with the processor and coffee, and brought mugs of it to the table for everyone.   
"Now that we're all awake and present, maybe we can get down to business." Hitori said, standing at the only open spot around the circular table, between Heero and Trowa.   
"And what business would that be, Onna?" Wufei asked, the sarcasm dripping off his tone.   
Hitori clenched her jaw, the muscles visible in her frustration. "The business of cutting of that rat tail of yours if you don't shut up." Hitori didn't wait for a reply, but went on ahead. "I've told Heero why I brought you all here already. Now, its time you all know."   
Hitori walked over to the console panel, and the screens sprouted again from the metal. They flickered, and the image of Mars was brought onscreen. "As all of us know, the MarsLife project was scheduled to begin in AC 195....."   
  
* * * *   
Relena sat in her office, her small form outlined by a light overhanging her desk. The soft glow highlighted pictures Relena had hoped to never get, to never see. They were all of the new Gundam.   
The Gundam was beautiful to say the least. It was much more streamline than the last Gundams, clearly made for planetary as well as space battle. It was colored dark blue, grey, and black. It had a menacing staff and on the end it had a dark blue beam, coming out both sides. The gundam had large, dark blue wings. They spread out behind it, and looked to have each individual feather crafted perfectly. Her panel told her that the wings were clearly sheilds for the back, and would help to balance and shift in flight, on planet and in space as well. Another weapon this gundam had was something akin to a black and grey sheild sitting on its left arm. A section of it had fallen awayat the front, and a crossbow was clearly seen underneath it, loaded with an arrow of some sort. The heads for the arrow were most likely explosives, a highly evolved weapon to be of any consequence in a battle. Targeting for that could be pure hell. On its shoulders black vulcans were mounted.  
Relena scanned the pictures before her again, commiting every detail to memory. Even the most dangerous one...   
These pictures had been taken by a high-resolution space telelscope, and there was a mark on the Gundam that chilled every bone in her body.   
It was a round circle, with a red hurricane swirling in the third bottom of the planet shape; painted in red, so that there was no way it could be missed.   
It was the mark of the MLP.   
* * *   
  
Well, there's chapter five. Yea, I can't believe it either, Heero and Hitori related? LoL...If any of you don't like the way this story is going, let me know. I don't want to continue something no one will read. ^^  
  
Anywho, for those of you who haven't figured this out by now, MLP=MarsLife Project.   
  
Standard disclaimer: Don't own GW, wish I did! ^^ All events, characters and anything else is my property in this ficcy, and we all know what will happen if I find you stole:  
  
I'll hunt you down like the rabid squirrel you are and use your furry little body to make a Davy Crockett hat.  
  
OK?  
  
Sorry....guess I've just been hanging out with the God of Death for too long.   
  
Duo: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Me: *smiles at Duo and hugs him* Oh, Duo-kun, you know you're my fave!  
  
Duo: Really? You and Jen-chan? I'm a mad pimp!  
  
Wufei:*whispering to authoress* I thought I was your fave.  
  
Me: *whispers back* You are Wu, I'm just trying to save Duo's poor, insecure little pysche.  
  
Duo: What was that?  
  
Me: Oh, nothing D-kun!  
  
LoL...well, that certainly went nowhere!   
  
As usual, all C&C goes to me:  
~TenshiKachuu  



	6. Laws are supposed to protect the people....

Woohoo! Chapter 6! Are you guys ready? Are ya? Are ya? *popcorn gets thrown at authoress* Ok, ok! For the love of...*yells over shoulder* Roll fic!  
  
Chapter 6, The Alpha and the Omega   
  
Laws are meant to protect the people...   
  
* * *   
  
Relena pulled the heavy coat on, painfully aware of the ruffles, lace, and gold embroidery that she was practically swimming in.   
'We have highly evolved space colony capabilities, weapons that could destroy small planets, and a pacifist government, and still diplomats insist on dressing like clowns'. Relena shook her head at the thought.   
Trowa's sad, still face flashed through her mind. He would probably silently object that comment...Relena's smile was genuine.   
'I really miss them'. She thought, the faces of all the pilots bright in her mind. Wufei, always calling me an onna, Quatre, always polite and cheerful, Duo, that loud American with his practical jokes, and Heero.....   
His image playing over Relena's mind was like a taunt, the picture a little fuzzy, the lines unclear...she still remembered the first time she had found him, lying on the sand. He looked so vulnerable, so young. But, the instant he opened those haunted eyes, Relena knew she had been wrong. He may be young, but far, far from any vulnerability she had ever known.   
"Minister? Here is a message for you." A nondescript employee entered, holding a small, sealed envelope up to Relena.   
She turned, "Thank you." The envelope was plain, and she turned it over to see the seal.   
It was from Quatre.   
Relena tore the small square of paper open as if her life depended on it.   
It read:   
  
Relena,   
I'm terribly sorry that I could not reach you earlier. Events occurred that kept me from letting you know of my whereabouts.   
I should let you know to send any and all messages to this address now, as I will be here for an indeterminate amount of time.   
- Quatre   
  
Relena sighed. So he had not received her initial message. But, that could not be. The Maguanacs that guarded the Arabian never failed to deliver her messages.   
She flipped the torn paper over and noted the address. It was on the Moon.   
A cold, unsettling feeling settled in the base of Relena's spine.   
Something here was wrong, very wrong.   
  
* * * *   
  
"So, it was delayed, and started up again just after the Mariemaia incident. It still going strong. But, since then, press coverage of the MLP has skyrocketed. And so have the problems that plague it. But, unfortunately, laws were passed in the Public Floor, and kept the ISP or any other secret intelligence investigative forces from interfering or investigating. The only other powerful office left to have Earth, colony and MLP ties is the Minister of Earth and Space Relations Office."   
"Relena...."Heero whispered.   
Fortunately, the other pilots were too wrapped up in Hitori's oratory to hear the pilots whisper. Dark blue eyes darted Heero's way at the whisper, though there was no falter in the way she went about explaining their situation.   
"So, there we are, gentleman." Hitori's gaze slid towards Wufei with an obvious sarcasm in her look at the word. "There is something terribly wrong with the MLP."   
"What does this matter to us, onna?" Wufei sneered, his anger controlled, but needing an outlet.   
Hitori leaned across the table, "Everything, Chang Wufei." Her voice was quiet, and the owner even more dangerous because it was so. "Everything."   
"I also fail to see the point, Miss Hitori. So, the MarsLife Project is not up to standards. How can we help that in any way?" Quatre spoke up, gaining the scathing look of the speaker.   
Hitori stood, the tension leaving her slim frame and the rage fleeing her face. She turned, suddenly fluid in her movements, and walked to the console with the fluttering screens. She picked up papers, papers printed with images. They all looked to be in color, but very little color was traceable in them. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the pictures onto the table, the smooth plastic coating sending them sliding all over the table.   
"That...." Hitori said, nodding once at the scattered pictures, "that is the point."   
The pictures were of a Gundam.   
There was one collective intake of breath, and all five pilots leaned forward, five looks of unbelief now on their faces.   
"Whose is it?" Trowa's voice wasn't heard by any of the other pilots, just Hitori, the only person who had known, who was over her shock.   
"Someone in the MLP. Listen, the situation goes like this." Hitori waited until she saw she was watched by five pairs of eyes. "The MLP was originally meant to harbor scientists, researchers, and their kin. It was then meant to be a small colony, exporting the rich minerals and metals that are in the surface crust of Mars. It was going to grow on a small basis, and was never meant to be the size of even the smallest colony we know of.   
Instead, after that Mariemaia incident, the government kicked it into colony status, wanting a very public project that could act as a glue between the colonies and Earth. In their rush to get it complete, they needed manpower, and lots of it. So, the few Oz soldiers and scientists that surrendered the last few go rounds of the wars were immediately shipped out for labor and expertise. Unfortunately, all the politicians believed they were just good ol' boys working for their pacifist government. Or maybe they just want to. Its hard to tell. But since then, major problems, and this gundam, have popped up. All of them having ties to the MLP.  
Anyway, laws got passed in the Public Floor. Laws that are meant to keep all investigative offices with any power at bay when their interests are compromised in any given public project. Well, due to large amount of workforce from every governmental office known to man, almost every office is involved in the MLP. Investment, employment, capital, The MLP is generating and eating all these things up at the same time. The offices involved, the ISP, the WBI, they're all using this project to pump money to their offices, which need it sorely since the government has adopted the pacifist policies. They are kept from intervening or any action by the said passed laws.   
So, problems plague the MLP. Embezzlement, information leaks, stolen goods, disappearing shipments of ores and material. Someone on the inside is generating these problems, knowing full well that they can't get caught, due to law Z11."   
"Who lobbied for this Z11 law?" Duo looked up from the picture he held in front of him.   
Hitori smiled, "Glad someone said something. A man named.." She was at the console again, and a smaller screen produced an image of a man,"Siham. Representative Kiyan Siham. From the American province. And I'm afraid to say, he has no ties to the MLP whatsoever....that I've been able to unearth, that is."   
Kiyan Siham looked to be a nice man. He had dark brown hair, tied back in an elegant style that reminded one of Trieze. He was dressed as most diplomats dressed, in those ridiculous outfits-full out with lace and gold embroidery. He had been smiling at the camera, and his light brown eyes exuded warmth and trust. He made more than a fine politician, he was an excellent actor as well.   
"Do any of you know this man?" Hitori asked, turning from the picture to the rest of the pilots.   
She was met with negative nods all around the table, until Quatre spoke up. "Miss Hitori, he has had large trade relations with my company in the past."   
"MLP! God, Quatre! You are a fucking genius!!" Hitori ran around the table, and embraced Sandrock's pilot in an unexpected hug.   
Quatre's eyes grew to the size of small saucers, and he accepted the fierce embrace. "Glad to help."   
"No Quatre-sama! Don't you understand!? This is too perfect." Hitori pulled back, her hands on Quatre's shoulders.   
"His relations with Quatre's colony construction give him a motive. That's why he was involved with the lobbying of Z11. Are there any other laws that he's lobbied?" Duo's bright voice perked up.   
"Yes. Several in fact. He lobbied all the Z code laws, and even helped write some of them. But not all. That would look too supscious. His involvement though, points to something. If he had relations with Quatre's company, and let me guess, he dealt with minerals, metals and ores for construction?" Quatre nodded an affirmative. "Then it gives him a reason. He's stealing right from under the governments nose. Problem is, what company is he using as a cover. His current list of lucrative projects have no connection whatsoever to the MLP." Hitori walked back to the computer console, and typed a few keys. A running bar of text popped up, her eyes scanning it quickly. Heero rose from his seat, and walked to the console as well. He began to read the fast moving text, a hand placed on her shoulder as he read over Hitori. Hitori didn't even look back, she just kept on reading.   
'Hmm...' Wufei thought. 'Those two look too close. Far too close.' Wufei's mind spun in circles, a feeling creeping up on him that he did not like. He didn't like the way Heero and Hitori fit together, the way they seemed to make a seamless whole. She had unexpectedly shown up with him this morning too. What had she been doing last night?   
"So...he's lobbying for the X series of laws too." Hitori leaned back, and Heero did at the same time. Her red brows knit together, and she unconsciously chewed on her lip.   
"What does that mean, Miss Hitori?" Quatre asked.   
Hitori turned a little towards the blond pilot, "What it means Quatre-sama, is that Siham is into a lot more than he seems to be."   
  
* * * *   
  
Relena sat through the open session of the convening of P.F. representatives. She was here for one thing only: to see this Siham for herself.   
He was a representative from the American province, the most prosperous province of the Earth-Space nation. She, as Minister of Earth and Intercolony Relations, had met him briefly once before. He had been warm and charming, but Relena found only a quiet revulsion towards the man. She couldn't explain it, but he inspired in her the kind of sickening that could only be likened to the wars she had fought so hard to stop.   
He was just finishing up his speech, an inspiring piece on how the colonies should be against the MLP. It was disgust, polluting a planet that had been untouched, beautiful in its purity, and how the workers were ruining it. No regulations had been drawn up for the MLP in the haste to get the actual project up and running. After all, it was a completely different planet...they had argued, why not set aside regulations, special ones. That would preserve that beauty while at the same time take advantage of its ores and mineral deposits.   
This thought made Relena's stomach churn. How can you preserve something, but then take advantage of it? The irony made her sick. How deluded they were, with their visions of massive cities on Mars. The commercial investment capital alone would be exorbitant. But Relena knew someone would pay for it. Someone always paid for it.   
So, in her quest to intervene with the MLP, she had taken a seat in the open area, and listened intently to the speeches, the arguments, the outbursts, and the apologies over all subjects MLP related.   
Her presence here unexpectedly whipped the collective crowd into a frenzy. She could hear them whispering," Look, over there. That's the kid who's Minister of Earth-Space Relations." "Yea, like a foreign secretary." "Man, is she young." "But she deals with them so well..." "Oh, yea." "She used to be Queen of the world.." "Some Queen, eh? Barely old enough to drive herself to school.."   
Some stares were filled with awe, others with loathing. Relena let them all slide. She was here to research the MLP, not mingle with the crowd.   
"And so, in the quest for outer expansion of Earth and the colonies, it is only reasonable that this series of laws, the X series, should be passed. We must show how much we care to the citizens of our provinces, our colonies. We can not afford to spoil another planet, to forsake it as we have forsaken the Earth. Let us not forget all that has happened here, and let us never let it happen again." Siham was looking directly at Relena, and she held her ground, blues eyes steely as she stared back at the man.   
Oh, he was going to be trouble, all right...   
  
* * *   
  
"So, we are at a crossroads. We need to know what to do, and we need is time to think. All of us. " Hitori turned to the other five pilots. "I think its time for a break. You all have free access to the apartment. Food processor over there." Hitori nodded to the machine that had delivered their cold breakfast roughly an hour ago. "I am going for a run. Something doesn't make sense here. Oh, and to get out the door, you'll need Heero's permission. And on that, I'm leaving." Hitori turned towards the door, intent on making her escape.   
"Wait." The voice the redhead didn't want to hear the most in the world called to her.   
"Yes?" She turned back around, facing the Chinese pilot and forcing herself to be civil.   
"I would like to run with you." Wufei said.   
Hitori's thoughts raced. 'First he's an ass, now he wants to run with me? He probably just wants to get out of here. I wonder if he'll make a run for it.. No, he won't. Not until he's taken me out in a fight. '  
"Got any shoes to run in? We'll be running on streets." Hitori was dressed in black as usual, only instead of the leathers, it was in comfy knits with plain black running shoes.   
"I will be fine." Wufei was wearing his usual slacks and tank top.   
Hitori's eyes clouded. "Have it your way. Rabbak thana a sern."   
"Wakhama ter ruse." Heero answered, looking over the images of the Gundam with Quatre, Trowa, and Duo.   
She nodded, grimacing. 'Damn him and his practicalities.' She thought. Hitori walked out the door with Wufei. 'Well, at least I won't be bored.'   
  
* * * *   
  
Heero watched her leave. He had made her promise not to kill Wufei. The way she looked at the Chinese man, he could tell she was ready to on the spot. 'I just don't know about her sometimes... '  
"Wow. Shoulder vulcans, a buster shield and wings? That beam glaive looks pretty rough, too." Duo was ogling the pictures of the new Gundam in admiration.   
"And that's just what we can see." Quatre added, worry evident in his blue eyes.   
"Hn." Heero scanned another picture of the Gundam, this one in color. It had been taken with a good space telescope, maybe a surveillance satellite. And if it was by either-that meant Relena must have pictures just like these.   
'Relena...'Heero's mind drifted. 'I haven't seen her in two years almost...I wonder if she looks different. Probably only more beautiful than before...'   
"I bet we could take it out. Even with that buster shield, I could hit it from behind, Heero here from the front, and we'd blow it to kingdom come! Wouldn't ya say, Heero? Heero?" Duo's loud, cheerful voice broke through Heero's reverie.   
"Well, I wish I could have stats on it. These pictures only show us what its like..." Quatre's voice wistfully requested.   
"Statistics." Heero spat the word out. He didn't need statistics to tell him what he already knew. This gundam was more powerful than any they had ever seen.   
"Retrieving statistics for new Gundam." An automated voice broke from the console.   
The large main screen behind the two minor ones brought up a revolving picture of the new Gundam. Statistics on the Gundam, weight, height, firepower, combat capabilities, all popped up in a column on the right of the picture.   
  
Name: Unknown   
Type: Mobile Suit   
Model: Unknown   
Pilot(s): Unknown   
Base Weight: 8.1 Tons   
Height: 17.8 Meters   
Armor: Uknown  
Armament: Shoulder Vulcans x 2   
Twin Beam Glaive x1   
Buster Shield x1   
Crossbow x1   
Special Capabilities: Planetary/Space flight   
Ability Levels: Unknown   
  
"Hey, Heero! How'd you do that?!" Duo leaned against the wall near the food processor, munching on the food hungrily.   
"Voice recognition." Heero scanned the specs. It was heavier and taller. It had less weapons, but those were only the ones the pictures had shown. This Gundam was going to be trouble...   
  
* * *   
  
A/N's....  
  
P.F=Public Floor. Think the house of representatives, or house of commons. Officials elected by the people to represenet them in the government.   
By the way- I'm starting to put thoughts in'...' Its so much easier. ^^  
  
There it is, Chapter 6. Love it, hate it? Tell me, Review!! Pweeze? *big watery anime eyes*  
  
I don't own GW, wish I did. Here's what will happen if I found out you stole from me...  
  
I'll hunt you down like the rabid squirrel you are and use your furry little body to make a Davy Crockett hat.  
  
OK?  
  
Sorry....guess I've just been hanging out with the God of Death for too long.   
  
Duo: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Me: *smiles at Duo and hugs him* Oh, Du-kun, you know you're my fave!  
  
Duo: Really? You and Jen-chan? I'm a mad pimp!  
  
Wufei:*whispering to authoress* I thought I was your fave.  
  
Me: *whispers back* You are Wu, I'm just trying to save Duo's poor, insecure little pysche.  
  
Duo: What was that?  
  
Me: Oh, nothing D-kun!  
  
All C&C goes to me-  
TenshiKachuu 


	7. Running has never been so good...

Chapter 7-The Alpha and the Omega  
  
Running has never been so good....  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hitori went out the door, and Wufei followed, a little curious to see what was on the other side of the mysterious door that led to the outer world. He was disappointed. The room was slightly plain, having one queen sized bed, a table beside it, and a desk on the far wall, with a laptop and cell phone on it. There was another smaller console next to the desk, and Hitori walked over to it and typed something up on the keys.  
"Ok," Hitori turned and faced Wufei again, and couldn't miss the look on his face. "What? Expecting a high tech operation with monitors and computers in a dark control room where I watch your every move?" Hitori smirked.   
A slight jingle of what sounded like a bell, and Wufei's attention was drawn from Hitori to a low, animal growl coming from something in the vicinity of his thigh.  
Standing in front of him was a large white, grey, and black wolf. The only breaks in color of the animal were the collar, which was blue with a small tag, and the large, amber-gold eyes. Wufei shied away from the animal instinctively, sensing its utter dislike of him immediately.  
The redhead's smirk grew to a smile as she noted the wolf staring up at Wufei."Don't touch her. She'll bite your hand off. I have to go change. I'll be back."  
Wufei, however, hadn't really registered her last sentence, only remembering how that brief smile had lit up her face. 'She looks like a completely different person when she smiles...'  
"Ok. Lets go." Hitori appeared again, this time in black shorts and a black form-fitting sleeveless top. She had come out of what looked like a small closet, and started for the door immediately, the wolf following her.  
"Nani?!? Are you going out like that? It is dishonorable-" Wufei began his scolding. Hitori whirled on him, her patience clearly gone.   
"Listen, Chang! I am only going to say this once. OK? So listen. I. DO. NOT. CARE. I am going for a run, you said you would like to come. Now, you can run with me and Musha, and shut the hell up, or go back to the other guys. Make a choice." Hitori's hands were on her hips, her lips pursed. Fire burned in her depthless eyes, and it was  
clearly not one of those times Wufei wanted to anger her. He stopped and restrained his tongue. 'She is weak to let her anger get the best of her'.  
"I take your silence as a sign." Hitori turned on a heel, and opened the door. Sunlight filtered into the room, and she didn't even look back as she ran out into it. The wolf, as if in distaste, looked back at him one more time, and  
trotted after her owner. Wufei ran out the door after both, barely pausing to close it after him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena ran through the stacks of papers cluttering her desk. They were Siham's public profile, his Public Floor voting records, and any other information she could dig up on him. Her intelligence people were scrambling, first the new Gundam, and now this...'When will it stop? When willwe ever be able to have peace?' Relena thought. 'So many times, I thought we were so close...like now...and then it starts all over again. Am I a fool for hoping?'  
"Minister? There is a message for you." Another employee-this time a security one- poked his head in her office, and Relena looked at the slim computer screen on her desk. Sure enough, the mail light was blinking.  
"Thank you for the reminder." Relena smiled as the employee ducked back out of the room.  
Security had been tightened noticeably since the sighting of the Gundam, and now two guards watched not only her, but all communications to and from her office.   
They were taking no chances.  
The Minister of Earth and Intercolony relations opened her mail box, and clicked  
on the new mail.  
  
  
From: Unknown  
To: MinisterR@esun.com  
Subject: Help  
Date: 11:01 PM Central Moon Time.  
  
Relena,  
There is hope yet. The face you wish to see most will appear soon. And with him, all your problems will be resolved.  
  
  
Relena's blue eyes widened. Who sent this? Who? Relena looked at the header, and realized that the sender was unknown. 'How did they get my e-mail address? Only government officials know it'. Relena stared at the screen, unbelieving. 'The message says the one I wish to see the most will appear soon...Heero?' Relena thought. 'No, this is not his style. Nor is it like any of the other pilots. Who sent this?'  
Again, Relena's attention was broken as the security guy popped into her office again. "Sorry for that interruption, Minister Darlian. It was a false call. Sorry again."  
'What?' Obviously the security guys couldn't see what Relena saw.  
"That's quiet all right. I need to go home anyway. Thank you for informing me." Relena managed a tight smile, trying to cover her nervousness.  
Once the man left, Relena let out a huge breath. She hadn't even realized she had been holding it. 'The face you wish to see most...' Relena's thoughts were clouded with a surprising bitterness. 'Who knows that it might be Heero? Who is this person, or anyone for that matter, to determine who I want?'  
'Quit lying to yourself, Relena.' A small voice in the back of her head stirred. 'You hate yourself for still...wanting him. Even after all this time.'  
Relena found herself shaking. It was the truth. The truth.  
'Oh, Heero. Why are you my weakness? Why do all roads lead to you? Why does it have to be that way? There was a time when I wanted it that way, would gladly have it, but now...I'm tired of the pain, the wanting. Of waking up in the middle of the night and wishing you were there. A heart can't live on dreams forever. Damn you, Yuy! Damn you!' Relena's shaking increased, until something inside her broke.   
'A heart can't live on dreams forever. And I'll be damned if I resign myself to that.'  
"Pagan?" Relena leaned forward and called her personal butler through the intercom.  
"Yes, Miss Relena?" The old, steady voice of her butler came back.  
"Get me a flight. I will leave for Mars in the morning. This conflict must be resolved." Relena commanded in a rock-hard voice.  
'And after that' Relena thought, 'I solve all the others as well.'  
The image of a certain unruly brown haired, blue eyed boy flashed through her  
mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hitori set a slow pace, waiting for the young Chinese man to catch up. As soon as he did, he began to take the lead. Hitori tried to keep the frown from marring her features. 'Let him lead. You can lose in him in the marketplace if  
he becomes too...annoying.' An evil glint shone in her dark blue eyes.   
Wufei led the onna, the steady but fast pace of his feet on the pavement a comforting thought, while the rest of his feelings whirled in a maelstrom inside his head. 'Why does she....' Wufei found himself lacking for a word to describe  
what the young woman slightly behind him did to his feelings. The problem soured Wufei's mood, and he found himself grimacing at all the people that happened to pass by.  
'Why does he grimace so? He asked to come with me, I'm even letting him lead.' Hitori tried to keep the frown from her lips again, but found it impossible. 'Why does he annoy me so much?' Musha trotted alongside at Hitori's heels, head up, alert. 'Well, Musha certainly doesn't like him, that's for sure.' The frown was replaced with a slight smile.  
"Turn to your right up here." Hitori's voice broke through Wufei's thoughts, and he turned as he was told.  
'Damn. He did as he was told for once. He probably forgot I was a woman.' Hitori bit her lip to keep from laughing right then and there.  
Wufei took in all his surroundings, as he was trained to do. They were no longer in space, as it was late morning, and seemed to be in a small town...coastal small town. Wufei corrected his thoughts as his nose detected the  
sharp tang of sea salt.  
"Hitori! Hitori Shirataki. Wait up!" A masculine voice called from behind the running duo. Hitori glanced over her shoulder, taking in a sight that would have made any girl, but certainly not her, happy. 'Damn....'  
Wufei heard a male voice calling to Hitori. He didn't want to stop, but she was going to....already had, he amended.  
A well built man was talking to Hitori. He was tall, broad shouldered and muscular. He had black hair, and eyes an unreal shade of blue. He seemed to be the same age as she, perhaps a bit older...  
"I thought you didn't hear me." The mystery man said, staring deep into Hitori's own eyes, touching her shoulder in a friendly manner.  
"Oh, well, you know me. I always get so caught up in my running." Hitori dismissed the thought with a small smile.  
The man grinned back at her, evidently glad to have won a smile from the lady."Well, I've been looking for you. Have you been holed up in that monster of a house again?"  
Wufei noted the way the man stared into Hitori's eyes, his overwhelming grin at her small smile. 'He's infatuated with her.' He realized. A smirk spread over the china man's lips as a plan began to form in his mind....'Perhaps I can do  
something to remedy the situation..'  
A light, silvery laugh came from Hitori, and mirth danced in her eyes. "You could say so. I've been entertaining my brother and his friends-Wufei?" Hitori glanced around for the Chinese pilot, suddenly missing from her sights.  
"Right here, koi." Wufei wrapped a possessive arm around Hitori's waist, pulling her body close to his. He nuzzled her neck, acting completely oblivious to the man in front of both he and Hitori.  
"Wufei." She spoke the word with sugary sweetness, while giving him a sharp elbow in the ribs. "I would like for you to meet my good friend, Stefen Cardiea."  
Wufei continued his nuzzling of Hitori's neck, taking the strike to his ribs in stride. He looked up after a few seconds. "Oh, hello. What was your name again? I'm sorry, but you know how enchanting she is." Wufei looked at Hitori, rage evident in her eyes while a smile played over her lips.  
"Stefen Cardiea." A large, tanned hand snaked out to Wufei. Wufei took the hand, noting the crushing grip within seconds. 'So, he wants to play rough..' Wufei returned the grip ten-fold, aware of the slight bulge in the man's eyes.  
"Very nice to meet you. And how do you know my koi?" Wufei released the man's hand, pulling Hitori close to him again.  
"Oh, ai, this is the man I told you about. The one that helped me with the house. You do remember, don't you?" Her voice was saccharin, and a small ivory hand rose to his face to trace the line of his jaw lightly.  
"Yes. Thank you for helping her. She is somewhat lost at things of that...nature." Wufei turned his body to Hitori, aware of the pure anger in her eyes and enjoying every minute of it. The slight touch of her hand on his jaw  
had created an odd, fiery sensation in his body...  
"Well, we all know there's one thing I'm good at." Hitori's face was suddenly very near Wufei's, her lips wet...  
Hitori pressed her lips against Wufei's, aware of the repercussions this would have. If her lips were not busy, she would have grinned in mischievous anticipation.  
Stefen just stood and stared, jaw taking up permanent residence on the ground. The way she kissed him should be-no, was-illegal to do in public...  
Hitori pulled away, face slightly flushed, licking her lips in satisfaction. "Well, anyways. Nice seeing you again Stefen. Maybe we'll see you around. But, in the meantime, I've got to go run." With a jaunty wave of her hand, Hitori ran  
down the street, her red braid swinging after her like woven gold in the sunlight, wolf at her heels. Stefen on the other hand, just turned away, obviously shocked, and hobbled away from the scene of the crime.  
Wufei stood there as well, the shock of the physical connection washing over him in waves. He had never been kissed like that in his entire life. Then, he became angry as all hell. 'How dare she act so dishonorable in public, and then drag me into it!' He stomped off in the direction she had run, intent on finding and punishing the girl.  
'Justice must be served!'  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero sat back in the chair, fresh coffee in hand, looking at the specs of the new gundam. It was definetly a job done by Dr. J. Heero could tell from the make, the design. It resembled Wing Zero, but at the same time, found a  
definitive ground of its own. This did not look promising...  
"Damn machine!" Duo kicked the food processor a few times.  
"Duo, it won't work if you kick it." Quatre got up from his seat and helped the former Deathscythe Hell pilot, in his usual calm, helpful way. Heero looked up at the small digital clock on one of the myriad computer screens. It read 1:02.'Dammit, where are they?' Heero's Prussian eyes narrowed, and he hoped that Hitori had at least taken a weapon with her. Thoughts of his new found sister in terrible danger began to spin through his brain....   
Just then, the door opened to a string of Chinese curse words. Hitori entered, flushed, sweaty and smiling. Her arms were filled with a two large brown sacks, which she promptly set down on the table. Her eyes danced with mirth, and she immediately took the seat next to Heero, turning so as to face the figure that was hot on her tail.  
A fuming Wufei came in behind her, trailed by what seemed to be a very large dog.  
"You are, by far, the most dishonorable, weak onna I have met!! How dare you shame me in public..."Wufei ranted to Hitori, who wore a cool look on her face, one eyebrow quirked, her lips slightly pursed.  
"Lisd new anr?" Heero asked her quietly.  
"Bisuy lika tamass." The reply came over Hitori's shoulder, and Heero kept the emotionless mask on his face. She had kissed him! 'Well, I never thought that.... and certainly not Wufei.....'  
"You should be punished, onna! No one shames Chang Wufei and gets away unscathed. You are lucky that I did not extract..."  
Hitori stood up, her spine ramrod straight to look Wufei in the eye. He continued to scold her, even as she came within an inch of his face.  
"Punishment right then and there. You shall pay. The unjust always pay!"   
Wufei spat the last sentence out at her with an unmatched vehemence.   
Hitori was now close to Wufei, so close that he could feel the warmth of her, her scent washing over him in a pleasurable way.  
"You liked it." She said, a quiet undertone running through her words. At this, Wufei's onyx eyes widened, bulging to the point of almost breaking the laws of physical human attributes. He blathered for a second, clearly not expecting  
this. Wufei's voice exploded through the room.   
"KISAMA! You are a weakling-"  
"Wait, what exactly did I miss here?" Duo neatly turned the chair next to Quatre's absent one around, and straddled it, his violet blue eyes alive with curiosity. The missing blond sat again in his chair, aquamarine eyes riveted on  
the smirking young woman and the rabid China man. Trowa, ever silent, just leaned against the wall at the back of the room, arms coolly crossed.  
"I just had to use drastic measures to get us out of a tight spot." Hitori turned to the American. Her smirk only added fuel to the fire, and Duo grinned back at her.  
The braided boy, still clearly not satisfied, asked, "And what exactly were those _extreme_ measures?"  
Hitori's smirk only grew, and she launched a sideways glance at Wufei, who was practically foaming at the mouth. "Extreme ones. Now, back to what we were doing before I left. I came up with a plan."  
Heero listened in to what his twin was explaining, his mind half on her voice, and half on someone else....  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena packed her things efficiently, with little space wasted in her luggage. This trip might turn out to be longer than anticipated....  
"And in breaking news, Representative Kiyan Siham was struck down today with a small stroke. He was on L1 colony at the time, and so is resting there comfortably. His publicist claims that the L1 Representative will be back at work shortly. Onto other news...."  
Relena's dirty blond head shot up at the newswoman's voice. 'Siham? Suddenly gone? Such an advocate for the X series out of the running?' This news brought an uncertain feeling to Relena's stomach. This fit too well into her plans, for Siham to be disposed of so easily. The man had a colorful profile...first, he was an OZ General, one of the best. Then, so suddenly, he was an advocate for peace when Relena came along. That hadn't really been out of the ordinary, many OZ profiles were the same way. The Mariemaia affair then began to take place, and Siham had been unable to nail down an air tight alibi as to his actions. Although there had not been enough evidence to prosecute, Preventers had kept a tight eye on the man since. Any and all transactions, in business and his personal life, were watched. He had done nothing out of the ordinary, but had become an outspoken leader for the conservative side of the Public Floor. Now, this surprised push of the X series of laws against the MLP surprised her to say the least.  
This stroke would keep him down long enough for her to get to Mars, do a clean sweep of the criminals, and get back to safer space.   
'Why am I even worried, his political stance is against the MLP!......Then why do I feel like that is the biggest pile of horse shi-'  
"Miss Relena?" Pagan's familiar voice interrupted her thoughts from the other side of her door.  
"Come in, Pagan."  
"Your shuttle awaits you." The ancient man gestured towards the door.  
"Thank you, Pagan." Relena smiled grimly.  
  
'Whatever is going on, I am certainly going to find out.'  
  
* * *   
  
Whew! Another chapter, and I hope this one was good enough for the wait! Can you believe it!? Hitori, shame on you..*chuckles*  
  
Anywho, I've been asked several times now, so, I will provide translations for what Heero and Hitori are speaking in twin. (Twin is a special language twins speak with each other, seeming to be complete rubbish to others around them, but they understand each other completely.)  
  
"Lisd new anr?" Heero asked her quietly. ("What did you do to him?")  
"Bisuy lika tamass." The reply came over Hitori's shoulder...("I only kissed him.")  
  
Good enough? I really didn't think you guys needed it, but hey, I'm here to please!  
  
Wufei: Promises, promises.   
  
Me: Wufei no hentai!   
  
Anywho, don't sue me, all you'll get is some fics, a run-down computer, and a spiffy chicken gumbo recipe. K? Everybody have a great day, and remember...  
  
A reviewed author is a happy author (and much more likely to review you, too!)   
  
Till next chapter(and I won't make you wait so long, promise!)  
~TK  
  



	8. Devil with a Blue Dress On

Chapter Eight-The Alpha and Omega.   
  
Devil With a Blue Dress On   
  
* * *   
  
"So, I remembered that Siham has a son. A son that likes to party, likes to drink, and hangs out in New York." Hitori brushed a stray curl out of her face as she delivered the important information.   
Duo's eyebrows shot up. "New York? I LOVE that place. It's so kick-"   
"And this means what to us?" Wufei asked, his tone laden with scorn.   
"This means that we can get to him." Heero said, looking into the twin replicas of his own eyes across the room. Their owner nodded.   
"And then do what? Beat the information out of him? Guys, there is no tact in that. " Quatre's quiet voice broke the tense stillness of the room.   
Hitori's lips drew into a smirk. "Oh, I don't think we'll have to beat it out of him..."  
  
* * * *   
  
Relena sighed, and pushed her back into the plush seat of the shuttle. She closed her eyes, trying to relax as gentle rocking broke over the small space vehicle. It would be a long ride to the L5 colony, and from there, to the MLP....   
'So little time. So little resources.' Relena shook her head. 'What the hell am I doing?' Her original plan had been to arrive at the MLP, do a quick sweep through with her security forces, and round up the bad guys.   
  
Now, Relena's good sense kicked in. If she had ever seen a bad plan of action, this was it.   
  
But what else is there to do? This won't stop at a few of my speeches. Unless...unless I can prove it. Unless I get proof that will override the Z laws.... So, I need proof. But, what would they want badly enough to risk everything for?'   
  
* * * *   
  
Heero nodded his unruly brown head once. He had acquiesced to Hitori's plan. "So, it involves what? Drugging him? Baiting him?" Quatre leaned forward, the generally soft teal eyes hard.   
"Quatre, you catch on quick." Hitori flashed a quick grin at the Arabian, who oddly, did not respond." Yes, this involves baiting Siham's son...with...me."   
Duo grinned widely. "That's some very attractive bait, Hitori."   
Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
Wufei, however, shifted all the attention away from Duo's oncoming death. "No. I am drawing the line. You are an onna. Weak by nature and unable to defend yourself. You should let a man handle this."   
Duo grinned. "Well, Wuffie. Just throw on a dress and some makeup, and we should be ready to go."   
Wufei scowled at the American, but a much more impressive voice caught and held his attention.   
Hitori's eyes narrowed much in the same fashion as Heero's as she turned towards him. "I do recall besting you, jin*, yesterday." Her stance emanated raw anger and defiance as much as her voice did. Her shoulders were thrown back and her head high, as she looked him directly into his black eyes. Her mouth was twisted into a slight smirk that mirrored Wufei's own, her feet planted firmly shoulder-width apart. She invited opposition, and pity the man that dared give it.   
Wufei crossed his arms, and leaned back against the metal console behind him. "You are not able."   
"Wufei." Trowa's voice broke the stress in the room. The acrobat was still leaning against the far wall, his jade eyes downcast. "You are not being reasonable. She is the best out of all of us, more than able to defend herself come the need to."   
Four pairs of eyes widened in shock at Trowa's voice. Hitori's stance softened, then slowly melted from her lithe frame.   
The silent clown seemed to slide forward from the wall, moving with a grace that was unparalleled. Musha, the wolf that had been obediently sitting at Hitori's feet, rose upward and met Trowa when he was halfway across the room. Though Trowa kept on walking as if the animal wasn't there, two pairs of dark blue eyes noticed how one hand gently brushed the animal's head, seemingly causing the contact to be casual, forced by the wolf's proximity.   
"That's true, Wufei. She is more than capable. So, Hitori is the bait. How exactly will this work out?" Quatre turned his blond head towards Heero, who rose from the round table.   
"We'll need to know where he'll be, when he'll be there, and what he'll be doing. Not to mention Junior's name and address." Heero announced in his usual monotone.   
"Done." Hitori shrugged. She turned to the console, to be met with the baleful glare of Wufei.   
One roll of her eyes, and he was out of the way. It surprised her, these bursts of seeming courtesy, but Hitori took advantage of the moment in a heartbeat.   
"Factions. That's the name of the club he's been frequenting most often here lately." Hitori tapped a few keys lightly, bringing up the appropriate information on the main screen.   
  
Name: Kiyan Siham Jr.   
  
Occupation: N/A Birth: 7 of May, 175 AC   
  
Aliases: Junior, Pimp Kiham   
  
A picture of the young man was displayed next to his stats. He was much like his father, warm and handsome. He had a very charismatic smile on his face...one that all the people present wanted to wipe off.   
Hitori then pulled up information on Factions. She turned back to the pilots, and began to speak. "Preventers suspect Factions of being a cover for a gun and drug smuggling-"   
"You know Preventer intelligence?" Duo took another bite of some sort of fruit he had gotten his hands on, a dubious look on his face.   
Hitori smirked. "Any hacker worth their mouse can get into Preventer HQ's database. It's not all that hard."   
"That kind of information goes through an encryption process that is practically guaranteed to keep any and all hackers out. It takes more than just normal hacking skills to crack that kind of code." Wufei said from his corner of the room, once more leaning back against the wall, arms crossed in a typical fashion.   
Hitori cast an annoyed glance the China man's way. "I'm not exactly what you would call normal, now am I? Back to the specs..."   
"Nothing the Preventers haven't seen before, only problem is that the rich, and by rich I mean all Quatre's earnings, plus a few billion, give or take a few, the hang there. Not to mention the powerful players in intercolony illegal activities. When those two elements are gathered in such a public place, with little or no confrontations, clean records and loyal patrons...there's bound to be something going down behind closed doors. So, this Factions place is being watched heavily. But Siham's son doesn't care. He goes anyways, figuring that he can have his women, his drink, and his business all in one place."  
"What business is it that he does?" Quatre asked, his head tilted to the side in thoughtfulness.   
"You name it; he has, will, or is doing it. He got busted for drug trafficking a few years ago, but Daddy covered him, and threw a few dollars in the right pockets. Junior got off without anything on his record and community service to be done. But, from what information I can gather...he's dealing in ores and metals right now."   
"A lucrative business...what with the MLP and all. The terraformation of Mars is allowing for a great deal of mining to be done. Business transactions would be at an all time high, but the current problems the Mars project is having is actually dragging the market down. Prices are up, but metals are scarce. It's tough finding a buyer besides the government, and they get it dirt-cheap. Contracts demand it that way. So, where's he selling it?" Quatre leaned back in his chair, eyeing the specs on the main screen as he thought out loud over Hitori's explanation.   
"The black-market." Trowa spoke for the second time today, a record by all accounts.   
"That's not so much the question as who's buying it?" Heero looked Hitori dead square in the eye.   
"That's something we'll have to ask Junior." Hitori shrugged. 'Damn. That was too easy.'   
Heero looked away from Hitori's familiar features. 'She's hiding something. But what?'   
"Then let's get to work."   
  
* * * *   
  
Relena worried her lip again, mulling over her idea. 'There's only one thing I can think of. I'm not suicidal, but....oh, kami! Why isn't there another way?!' Relena threw her head into her hands, shaking gently with the urge to cry. She stemmed the tears successfully though. She was stronger than this.   
  
'The only thing that they want enough to give up everything is....me.'   
  
* * * *   
  
Quatre looked over the floor plan of the Factions club.   
  
"Is everyone clear? Wufei, you'll be inside running a visual contact on Junior. Trowa and I will plant the cameras inside, and then run surveillance from the outside. Heero-you'll be a rearguard of sorts. You only go in if you have to. Hitori, Duo: You two will be mixing and mingling together. Now, Hitori, it is imperative that you catch Siham's attention..."   
  
"No, really? You've only told me about twenty times, Quatre. We all know where we need to be, what will be expected of us, right?" Hitori's eyes swept the table, receiving nods and looks that affirmed her suspicions. "Well, then. I suggest we all get ready." With that, Hitori rose from the table, and walked out the door to her room.   
  
"Not one much for planning, is she?" Wufei asked quietly, more to himself than anyone else.   
  
* * * *   
  
The sun dropped down to the horizon, the day gently bleeding in the west. The night spread her deep blue cover over the world as five Gundam pilots, plus one very worried woman, prepared for their mission.   
  
Quatre had been shocked when Hitori told him of the closet in the training room. He had gently pushed against the section of wall, and it fell out and to the left of him like a door, leaving the Arabian with a sight he wouldn't soon forget.   
The closet was at least ten feet deep, and seven feet wide. It had steel shelves, constructed of cheap bars, with plates of the metal making up the bulk of the shelves themselves. Each shelf was at least three feet deep, leaving a narrow aisle for him to traverse. Quatre walked in, gazing in wonderment. Hitori had a small armory here. Guns of every kind and shape, illegal all, sat on the shelves. Quatre's eye caught on a row of nickel plated glock nine's. He saw a few small machine guns, lined up neatly next to packages marked 'explosives'. Further in, at the back of the closet, there was a wall, decorated with knives of every sort, size, and shape on a soft gray felt background. Four depressions caught his eye, the gray a little bit darker there than anywhere else.   
"Those always stay on me. They are much easier to take someone out with, if need be. Guns are loud, messy. If you know how, you can kill silently with a knife, and leave nothing but the body behind."   
Quatre turned, eyeing the lithe and overwhelmingly female form that stood in the lighted doorway. "Oh, good evening Hitori."   
The young woman reached beside the doorway, tripping a light switch. Pale fluorescent bulbs lit up the small room, and the door came too behind the redhead.   
She eased forward, and her walk reminded Quatre of a panther-sleek, beautiful and dangerous.   
Hitori reached forward, and pulled a slim, neat case from the wall. It was made of a silver metal, barely a half an inch wide, with an artistic whirling design cutout all over it. With a flick of her wrist, a thin blade shot out of the case, the sides creating the case whirring away and back into her hand.   
"A butterfly knife." Quatre said. Hitori flipped it back in and out with ease, and her serious gaze turned back to the wall.   
"Hmm...I think you would do best with knives...your training with the sword would benefit you most, though. Its a shame that a three foot rapier sticks out so." She grinned, the humor coloring her voice.   
Quatre grinned as well. "Yes, a definite shame. But, I do know how to use a gun." The blond once again found himself the subject of those intense eyes. The image of a panther on the prowl ran through the back of his head again...   
"Any fool can use a gun, Quatre. It takes a soldier to know how to wield it to its best. The war is over for you, Quatre. You are no longer a soldier."   
The words rang in Quatre's mind. 'The war is over for you... any fool can use a gun...' "Hitori, what did you mean by-"   
"Okay...the butterfly...." Hitori's slim, pale hands snaked out and pecked each knife off its perch as she named it, "the Sither, definitely....oh, the one with the neck sheath, yes..." She reached out again and picked up a plain, three inch blade, covered in a clear plastic cover. The other knife she picked up was a deadly looking black blade with finger holes in it, along with a black pouch to match. "Wrist knife..." this one was black, with a plastic sheath covering a serrated blade. It too, shocked Quatre in its blatant possibility for violence. "The hawkbill...and the throwing stars." The last two items she picked up seemed to be the worst yet. The one she called a hawkbill was shaped just like a bird of prey's bill would be. It had a deeply serrated edge, and the tip curled down. The stars she had picked up were six point stars, and Quatre could tell from the way she held the thin stainless steel plates that they were sharp enough to cut all too well. The knives, Quatre had not noticed till now, disappeared onto Hitori's body, and the stars went into a mesh pouch that was around her neck. It too, immediately disappeared. Quatre's jaw fell to the ground.   
  
"What?" Hitori asked, eyes wide, feigning innocence.   
  
"You...you....knives.....gone..." Quatre choked out the words past his amazement.   
  
Hitori only chuckled. "Yea, I'm armed and dangerous. Now, you need a...." Hitori looked the still stunned young man up and down. "A boot knife and a...butterfly. Yes, those two will be well suited to you." She reached up and picked two knives down from the highest spots. She handed them to Quatre. Compared to Hitori's knives, they looked like docile house cats to lions.   
  
"Okay, now Quatre. Did you watch me flip open my butterfly?" Hitori walked out of the tiny room and into the training room, sitting on one of the large mats on the floor.  
  
The blond head bobbed up and down as he followed her.   
  
"Now, what I want you to do is this..." Hitori leaned in and started to instruct the Winner heir on how to draw and use his newest weapon.   
  
* * * *   
  
Green eyes nervously swept the room. 'He should be back by now.'   
  
Trowa crossed and uncrossed his legs, then glanced at the ever-blinking clock on the console. It blinked 6:47 PM at him four times, before switching over to 6:48 PM. Quatre had been back there, getting the surveillance equipment Hitori said she had in the closet in the training room. That had been a full twelve minutes ago.   
'Something is keeping them. I wonder what....' Trowa thought to the red haired vixen, the one that had posed as Catherine to kidnap him. He didn't like the way he had been taken, that was for sure, but he immediately trusted the girl once he woke up. This...mission, she had presented them with, only reaffirmed that trust. 'She needs us...and Heero trusts her completely. She is probably docile, under his touch...'   
Heero, the most stoic of them all...trusted her. Trusted Hitori more than one would ever suspect. But Trowa had seen the glances, heard the gibberish between the two. Was he the only one to suspect anything? Surely not...   
  
The clock blinked and changed one more time, 6:49 PM.   
  
A scowl fleetingly crossed the clown's features, and then Trowa crossed the room impatiently, drawing the attention of Wufei. Onyx eyes met green for a moment, and then parted.   
'He doesn't know what's happening. He's so blind to the what he's feeling, he doesn't even know he's falling.' Trowa thought of Wufei, and how he had been acting. 'Strange lately....even more arrogant than ever.'   
Voices distracted Trowa's thoughts, and he glided towards the sounds. Down the hall...in the training room.   
"....Like that. See? Try one more time. Then, I'm gonna make you draw it from your sleeve. Okay? Go." Hitori's voice lilted out to him, and he came upon a most interesting scene.   
Hitori and Quatre were sitting on the mats of the training room, a veritable armory between the two. Hitori had nine knives lying on the ground all around her, and she was toying with a butterfly knife. In, out. In, out. The blade was solid, then a whir of silver and then gone. Then back again. She wasn't even really paying that much attention to it; instead, her eyes were focused on Quatre's unsteady hands.   
Quatre gently grasped a butterfly knife himself, and flipped the blade out.   
"Good. All right, now flip it back in. Steady Quatre." Hitori's eyes never rose to meet Trowa's gaze in greeting; instead, a nonchalant wave was all he got.   
At the sound of Trowa's step, Quatre looked up. "Hello, Trowa."   
Trowa nodded, his eyes on what Quatre's hands were doing. The unsure boy gnawed his lip, then with a gently jerk of his wrist flipped the blade back in. A smile of wonderment and happiness immediately lit up his face.   
Trowa looked at Hitori, who was smiling and praising her pupil. She registered his gaze, and he knew it.   
She looked up at him, right into his eyes. Trowa was shocked at what he found there.   
She was scared-of what, he didn't know. Certainly not he, but scared nonetheless. 'There's little for this girl to fear...she fought and won with Wufei on this very mat, hacks better than any of the doctors, and can use a knife like no one's business. I bet she even shoots better than Heero. So, what's she so afraid of?'   
Quatre, lost in his mastery of the knife, missed the short moment between the two.   
"The cameras, mics, and everything else you should need are back here." Hitori arose from the mat, throwing the long red braid over her shoulder. Trowa noticed that the butterfly she had been playing with earlier had disappeared, and that so had all the other knives on the ground.   
Quatre too, had hidden his knife, albeit Trowa could probably find it easily.  
Blond followed red hair into the small closet, and Trowa's jaw dropped in shock at the pure amount of weapons stockpiled.   
Hitori and Quatre chuckled quietly in the dusty air. The woman reached forward and grasped what appeared to be a medium sized plastic black box, and handed it to Quatre.   
"Everything you need should be inside."   
"Thank you, Hitori." Quatre nodded once, and turned to leave. A shocked Trowa though, made it impossible.   
"Trowa? Trowa!" Trowa jerked his head about at the mention of his name.   
"We can go now." Quatre gently shook the box for emphasis, and Trowa turned and left the small, weapon-filled room.   
  
'So much for thinking she's remotely docile.'   
  
* * * *   
  
Hitori looked at her reflection in the mirror. This was a bit much, even for her. 'But Quatre did want me to get Junior's attention...'   
  
'And in this, I'll get not only his, but every man in the club's attention. Even the ones with....a less than straight persuasion.' She smirked.   
  
* * * *   
  
Heero sat in the chair, extra gun in hand. He had picked a pair nickel-plated glock nines. For some odd reason, they had felt right... The other gun was hidden somewhere in his black clad body, along with his usual gun...beyond that, he wore no extra weapons for the night.   
"Where is that onna?! We will be late!" Wufei let a soft string of curses out.   
Duo looked up from consuming his third sandwich. He himself was dressed in black-as usual-leather pants, and his usual black shirt was instead a really deep, deep blue. "She's a girl, Wu-man. They take forever to get ready."   
"We don't have forever! Quatre and Trowa have planted the surveillance cameras. We need to get in, get our information, and get out!"   
"Relax, Wufei. The cameras aren't in easy to reach places. And the ones that are, are easily taken care of." Quatre turned from the coffee machine, sipping some tea. He was still in a jumpsuit that advertised some electrical company on the back. It had been his and Trowa's cover, to get into the club and install the equipment. That had been at around eight...it was now near ten. The club had been open an hour.   
"Kami, for as much as you complain, I have a hard time believing that you're a Gundam pilot." Hitori said.   
She slinked into the room, the soft rustle of satin breaking the comparative silence. The dress she wore was dark, dark blue, almost the exact color of her eyes. It had a high neck, and a clear Asian influence. It was sleeveless, and hugged her body like a second skin. She had her hands on her hips, and two mid-thigh slits exposed plenty of her legs, and her feet were shoed in strappy blue sandals. The hem of the dress had a golden border that matched the tint in her hair where the light hit. Over her heart, there was an embroidered golden dragon.  
Her hair was half up, twisted into a bun with several hair sticks holding it in place. What everyone else didn't know was that the 'hair sticks' were really stilettos...thin knives that she excelled at throwing. The rest of her hair trailed down her back, a curling river of red that reached to just beyond her waist.   
Her makeup was tasteful, and not overdone. No one would be looking at her face anyways.   
Wufei blathered, Duo stared, Quatre gawked, and Trowa...well, he was normal Trowa.  
Silent as ever.   
Heero, on the other hand, just quirked an eyebrow. "Is this really necessary?"   
Hitori nodded, a soft curl falling into her face. "I'll be sure to get his attention." She winked once at Heero, and he found himself shaking his head. She was asking for it.  
Wufei, now recovered enough from initially seeing her, said, " ONNA! This is dishonorable! I will have no man seeing you dressed-or should I say, undressed-in such a fashion!"   
Duo, sensing why Wufei was being so protective of her, strode forward and slipped an arm about her slim, satin-clad waist. "Why, Wu-man? She looks damn good if you ask me." Duo grinned at Hitori, and she quirked an eyebrow at Wufei.   
"Really Chang. Why are you so worried? Besides, I am able to take care of myself." She purred, wrapping her bare arms about Duo's neck, nuzzling the astonished-but happy- pilot.   
"Do keep in mind Duo, this is all an act." Hitori purred again, eyes half-closed in mock pleasure.   
Duo kept on smiling, even when Hitori pulled away. "Oh, but what an act it is." Duo winked a mischievous amethyst eye at the woman.   
"Now, if all is ready...Lets go!"   
  
* * * *  
  
Jin=man (I thought this was appropriate, Wu always calls women 'onna' and yet no one calls him 'man'.)   
  
Woohoo! Another chapter! Did you like? Did you hate it? TELL ME! For the love of kami....pweeze? *chibi eyes(tm)*  
  
Anywho, you know the drill...I don't own gundam wing...nor Heero, Duo, Wufei *sob* , Trowa, or that cutey Quatre either.   
  
The world just isn't fair, I'm tellin you...  
  
~TK 


	9. Theres a first time for everything.

Chapter Nine-The Alpha and the Omega  
  
There's a first time for everything...  
  
* * *  
  
Hitori grinned at Duo's enthusiasm. The pilots had probably been going stir crazy.   
  
'Kami knows I am... '  
  
She felt someone staring at her-hard. Her eyes found the source to be the onyx eyed  
demon from her dreams.  
  
'But for totally different reasons.'   
  
Being under the same roof with the Chinese pilot was definitely beginning to pull on  
Hitori's better senses. Her dreams didn't help much, either. Her eyes narrowed in irritation  
as she remembered what they had contained, and her cheeks began to color in response.  
She ducked her head, loose hair forming a slight curtain around herself until she could  
regain control of her heart beat and blush on her face.  
  
Again, she felt eyes on her, but she knew the cool gaze as the better half of her soul.  
  
Heero stared at his twin, deliberating. She was acting odd. "Kier lis, bew thirl?"  
  
Hitori looked up at him, wondering if he knew; wondering if she could tell him about what  
was happening to her.   
  
One glance into those eyes, and she knew the answer.  
  
* * * *  
  
She was young again, a slim girl who was nothing but bony legs and arms. Her hair was a  
muted brown shade with all the muck that it was covered in. She was dirty, her skin  
darkened from her days spent in the sun. Her hands were small and shoved into her  
tattered pants pockets, her bare feet almost black with grime. Her salvaged t-shirt had  
stains on it-a few old, more new. The newest one was a brown red that covered her front  
from left hip to right shoulder, which made it look as if she had gotten sprayed with blood.  
  
A pickpocket's life was hard. She had learned to fend for herself.  
  
She had no name, and had been picked up by the colony police. They had found her,  
roaming aimlessly. All they had gotten out of her was that she was looking for her  
"homopais".   
  
No one on the colony spoke anything but Standard and its popular deviants, so no one  
understood her use of the ancient Greek word.   
  
They would follow orders, put her in an orphanage, let the social workers take care of her.  
That would be that. She would be adopted by some nice family, and grow up happy,  
healthy, and loved.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Her first day in the orphanage, she broke another child's arm.   
  
* * * *   
  
Wufei pursed his lips together. He did not like the idea of Duo and Hitori...together.  
Like...that.   
  
'Is this...jealousy?'  
  
Without his even thinking of it, his eyes sought out the object of his somewhat confused  
affections. Ever since that time her lips had touched his....  
He found her eyes, and stared into the shadowy depths for a brief moment. She stared  
back at him, the glittering orbs narrowing in what seemed annoyance before dipping her  
head down quickly, a shower of red covering that lovely face...  
  
'Lovely?!' Wufei caught himself. 'Where are you going with this, Chang?'  
  
Heero was asking Hitori something in that language again, that language none of them  
understood. That unnerved Wufei, as between all of them they could speak and  
understand almost every single modern language known to man.  
  
'That's it. Just focus on what you don't like about her. She's an onna. Weak. She hides  
things...'  
  
"Mere leet forwanar, Ero." The lilting, soft answer broke through the spell of bad-wishing  
Wufei was going through.   
Once again, his thoughts took a less than expected turn...'Her voice is so sweet, but firm.  
Like...an angel.'  
  
A deep scowl drew across his features in response. 'Dammit all to hell.' The China man  
turned for the door, following Trowa and Quatre out to the night.  
  
* * * *  
Hitori looked at Heero once, and then let her eyes rove back to Wufei's quickly retreating  
back.   
  
Heero shrugged. "Pir rinnen tak."  
  
Hitori nodded. He must be right. Pre-mission jitters, that was all. That was the reason why  
Wufei had been looking at her so, the reason why she wasn't as cool, calm, and direct as  
she usually was.   
  
She turned for the door as well, Duo slipping his arm around her waist again, smirk on his  
face. Hitori suppressed the urge to squirm. She was only afraid of one man, and he was  
long gone...  
  
* * * *  
The small girl with the deep blue eyes sat on the stoop of the orphanage. She sighed,  
wondering when she would run from it. This wasn't the first time she was caught, and it  
wouldn't be the last time she escaped from somewhere she didn't want to be.   
  
She looked at the small, run-down building. Just her luck, to get into this orphanage...  
  
'Way to go. You just had to get yourself caught on the bad side of the colony, now didn't  
you?' She asked herself, more than a little sarcasm dripping off the phrases only she could  
hear. Listening to herself was so much better than having to listen to the taunting of the  
other children...besides, there was only one other person she would listen too. The small  
girl smiled. There was only one person she missed.   
  
She sighed again, thoughts of the boy whose arm she had broken swirled in her mind. It  
was an accident, she told the caretakers. She hadn't meant to do it. He had made her so  
mad! She had told him to shut up, to run before she lost control!  
  
A deep frown marred the little face. But he had to stay. He just had to, and now, look  
where he was. Inside, with a compound fracture, and next to no arm left to mend because  
of it.  
  
They had searched for a decent doctor to come take care of the child. Few would come to  
this side of the colony...but one had come. An odd one, one the girl had only seen a flash  
of through the windows, and then he was inside the boy's room. What she had seen  
though, had been enough.  
  
He wore frightening glasses, and his long, scraggly looking hair hung down to his  
shoulders. His hands...they had been covered by his sleeves, but something about the way  
the fabric fell around what was there hinted of something gone wrong.   
  
The little girl found that there was very little she feared. She was not afraid of spiders, or  
rats, or the bigger children in the orphanage. She wasn't afraid of the dark, guns, knives,  
or any other weapons.   
  
But she was afraid of this man.   
  
She shivered, pulling her thin legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.  
She found herself rocking back and forth for the comfort of the rhythm.  
  
That was when the door creaked open behind her.   
  
A shadow fell across and blocked the warm light that spilled from the door. The child's  
eyes widened, but she did not gasp. She continued her rocking, but slowed it to make it  
seem it was out of habit more than fright. She would not show him her fear.  
  
"Hello, little one."  
  
* * * *  
  
Duo felt the slight tensing in Hitori, and loosened his grip a bit, flashing her a reassuring  
smile. Hitori grinned back, and Duo gently squeezed her waist.   
  
Two sets of eyes followed them, one black, one blue.   
  
Both harbored the same thoughts of protection.   
  
Both were mislead. Hitori was not the one who needed their protection...  
  
* * * *   
  
The child frowned. She did not like this "Dr. J" and had promptly told him so, in the  
worst, most vulgar language she knew.   
  
He had laughed at her. Laughed!   
  
She was incensed. No one laughed at her, no one.   
  
She cast her eyes around the cold, dark lab, suppressing the urge to shudder at all she saw.  
The overwhelming smell of alcohol and antiseptic pervaded the whole room. It reminded  
her of a hospital, without all the lights, friendly nurses, and staff. The chill of the room was  
bone deep in its intensity. She did not like it at all.   
  
"This is your home now." The Doctor said, watching the girl. "What is your name?" A  
gray brow quirked over the odd goggle glasses he wore as he stared the child down. She  
stared back at him, chin up, shoulders back.   
  
"I do not need a name." Her defiant stance was lost on the Doctor. He was not concerned  
with her play acting.   
  
"But you fight. So much. And alone." The last phrase dripped with a condescension even  
the child could not miss if she had wanted to. Her eyes glittered in the half-light of the  
obscure room. It was near pitch black, and she didn't mind. She appeared to even  
embrace it, walking as far away from the doctor as the aisle permitted. 'Yes, she will make  
a good subject...she fits him well.'   
  
"I fight for myself. What is a name, when your actions speak for themselves? Besides,  
what is it to you, old man? I am alone because I choose to be!" She was playing her role  
to the hilt, stifling her fear of him. He could almost smell it. She thrust her chin up, and her  
small, lithe hands were placed on her equally small hips.   
  
"Very well then." The Doctor frowned. 'She has a stubborn streak that will cause trouble,  
and likes to hide things. This is less trouble than I had hoped for.' " Your name," The  
Doctor paused," is Hitori."  
  
This announcement brought about a change in the girl-child. "Hitori?" her eyes were  
downcast. "Alone..."  
  
* * * *   
  
Heero watched his twin slide into the stolen black car, Duo grinning amicably at her. Was  
it just him, or was there something more in Duo's smile tonight?  
  
Wufei was a few feet away, and his thoughts ran along the same lines.   
  
Quatre, however, clambered in the large white van after Trowa, bringing the large doors  
at the back to a close with a slight pull.   
  
It was only then that he thought of the many supplies and resources they were employing.   
'Where is it that Hitori has her...means?'   
  
Quatre's teal eyes ran over the expensive clothing Hitori, Duo, Heero, and Wufei were all  
wearing. All the right sizes and colors, suiting each person perfectly. The sleek black  
motorcycles Heero and Wufei were sitting astride. The very van he and Trowa occupied,  
the surveillance equipment, the weaponry, the house itself. It did not all add up.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Trowa turned to Quatre, his face placid as usual. In a low tone,  
he called, "Quatre."   
  
Quatre, even though he had sensed the pilot turn to him, jumped a little nevertheless at his  
name issuing from those mostly silent lips. "Yes, Trowa?"  
  
"What are you worried about?" Quatre had never heard Trowa speak so much in his entire  
life.  
  
"I was just thinking about where Miss Hitori managed to get her...err....resources."   
  
Hard jade eyes stared into soft, warm teal ones. "She hacks, Quatre. She can hack  
Preventers, I imagine she can get into the Winner Corporation, if not every major business  
in the colonies and Earth. A few dollars here and there wouldn't be missed in large  
transactions such as the ones taking place between the MLP and Winner, or any other  
organizations for that matter."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. He thought along those same lines, but he hadn't bothered to think  
that she might have hacked Winner. It made him question-  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa reached out towards the Arabian, gently breaking into his thoughts  
again.   
  
Sandrock's pilot looked up, and wordlessly moved to the driver's seat. Their "mission" was  
about to begin.  
  
* * * *   
  
Hitori reached around and pulled the strap of the seat belt around her small frame,  
reminding herself to smile back at Duo, lest the man pick up on what was bothering her.  
  
Hitori felt Heero look at her again, and this time, ignored the urge to let her eyes rise up  
and meet his gaze. Her twin knew something was wrong. He might know...  
  
'Of course he doesn't know. Stop doubting yourself, reassure him.' Hitori thoughts  
prompted her to meet the hooded gaze of her brother.   
  
Maybe it was the dim light of the street, or the night air that triggered the memory. All  
Hitori knew was that she was remembering the moment her life had changed...  
  
* * * *   
  
Unruly brown hair...small, white hands holding the dusky gray length of a gun that was  
pointed right between her eyes.   
  
"Omae o korosu." He had announced in a monotone that was frightening, but even more  
so coming from an innocent looking nine year-old.   
  
"I'd like to see you try." She had sneered back at him, despite the gun that was trained on  
her forehead.   
  
He had cocked his head to the side a little, but she could see him thinking. She could /feel/  
it.   
  
"Do I...know you?"   
  
* * * *  
  
Wufei hopped on his bike, starting it easily. He had missed riding his bike, the feeling of  
freedom and pure adrenaline that coursed through his body each time he felt the rumble of  
the engine.  
  
Hitori and Heero were, once again, staring at each other, an intense gaze. Wufei turned  
away violently, bearing down on the handlebars to his motorcycle. He shut his eyes to  
avoid the moment, but only saw that which he had turned away from.  
  
'Damn these feelings!'  
  
Onyx eyes opened again as the large, unmarked van that Quatre and Trowa were  
monitoring them from pulled away, turning left down the quiet residential street. The sleek  
black sports car Duo had stolen moments before also purred to life, and it pulled up and  
turned right. Wufei's eyes never left the car, nor the occupant inside.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Gwena bast tireen!" A thirteen year old Hitori stood over her twin, angry grimace on her  
still childlike face. She waved her gun at her twin, shouting the words over the explosions  
that rocked the base not a few miles away.  
  
"Tor, I did what we were commanded to do!" Heero's surly expression twisted into one of  
superiority. "You disobeyed orders."  
  
"She was a civilian, Ero! A civilian! An innocent...not like us." Hitori's blue eyes swept the  
hard earth of the brush they had hidden in, the last phrase but a mumble in the somber of  
morning. She was shaking, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.   
  
"What does that mean?" Heero asked his twin, looking up at the form standing over him.  
He had never seen her cry. His eyes widened in fear....he never wanted to see his sister  
cry.  
  
Hitori raised her head again, the newly risen sun shining into her eyes. "I...I don't know,  
Ero. I suddenly feel...bad. That woman...she had a family. People that loved her...what  
will they do now?"  
  
Heero looked up at his twin, and for the first time in a long time, he felt the need to touch  
her. They rarely expressed any emotion for the other...at least, not in front of the Doctor.  
  
Hitori collapsed onto the ground, resting against her brother. The cool of the morning was  
beginning to reach inside the light tank top and shorts they both wore on missions. "How  
do we know that? We've never even seen the world outside of a mobile suit..."  
  
Heero hesitantly reached out for his twin's hand, squeezing it gently. "As long as we have  
each other, it is enough, homopais. Isn't it?"  
  
The sun shone down on two young teenagers, one questioning herself, one questioning  
himself.  
  
Hitori smiled wearily. "My homopais..."  
  
* * *   
  
So? Was it good? Decent? Did it suck? Tell me! A happy authoress is a reviewed  
authoress! *grins*  
  
Gracias, arigato, thanks in advance to anyone who does!  
  
-TK 


	10. Single white female...

Chapter 10, The Alpha and the Omega   
  
Single white female searches for five pilots of differing ethnic backgrounds for meaningful relationship.   
  
* * *   
  
Relena nervously stared out the window of the shuttle to space. The ebony infinity stared back at her, calm, emotionless. Everything Relena, at the moment, was not.   
  
'How will I do this? How do I come out of this alive?' Relena's mind ran in circles around the thought. Her only plan was a suicide mission...She knew that she wasn't a tactician, like Quatre...   
'Oh, just five minutes with you, gentle Quatre. With all of you. Silent Trowa...boisterous Duo...sneering Wufei....and you...and you too, Heero.'   
  
With a grimace, Relena cut off that line of thought. 'It's no use, wherever they are, they aren't here, so you have to fend for yourself. Deal with it, Relena.'   
  
Her only plan, the only thing she could think of that took the least lives...it was a plan that did not scare her so much as anger her. It involved using herself for incentive...an all too worthy incentive. She knew that they would keep her alive, barter her for whatever they wanted. She did not want to leave Hee-she did not want to leave the Gundam pilots in such a situation. No, she couldn't do that to them, after all they had fought for, all they had lost. The best-the most gracious thing to do-would be to stay out of the situation completely.   
  
Relena's political mind broke through to her more emotional side. 'But who knows what they're making up there?! What they might be building...already there is one new gundam...there might be more. What is my life next to peace? If the cost is this low, then I should be grateful for it being so!'   
  
'Are you?' She asked herself. 'Are you so grateful? You sacrifice yourself...all for one person...one boy....'   
  
'It is not for him! It is for everyone... the colonies and the Earth alike. Everyone would benefit from peace...even him. If it falls as such, then I should count myself lucky.'   
  
'You keep on telling yourself that. But you know that you would-will-give anything for him to feel peace.'   
  
Relena's hand shook as she grasped the armrests of the comfortable seat. 'Is that such a bad thing? To want for one person to feel that which he never has?'   
  
'You know that it is not. You know it is honorable.'   
  
The silence of the shuttle wrapped Relena in her own thoughts, the battle within her mind raging on.   
  
'Then why do my motives feel...questionable?' Relena asked herself, knowing that in all likelihood, she may never get an answer.   
  
Apparently today she was on a roll.   
  
'Because....you can't throw your life away for just one person. You are too important.'   
  
'It is NOT just for HIM.'   
  
The answer that echoed back through her mind was all too true. 'The hell it is.'   
  
Relena frowned again. She was a feared and respected opponent at the negotiating table. She had a knack for seeing things clearly, without bias. Who would have known that one of her best traits would cause herself such grief?   
  
An humorless chuckle slipped past her frowning lips.   
  
"I do."   
  
* * * *   
  
Hitori slipped into the seat beside Duo, running her hands appreciatively over the leather of the sleek interior. "Damn, you know how to pick 'em, Duo."   
  
Duo grinned, and gently touched the two wires together as the gentle rumble of the car's engine stirred to life. "Well, you know, black is my favorite color."   
  
Hitori smiled back at him. 'You never wear anything else...why is that Duo? Why is that you never wear anything but black? And a minister's habit, to boot. Why, Duo?' She was tempted to ask him, sorely tempted, but knew that this was not the right moment. Not right before a mission.   
  
'Although, I would most likely get an evasion of sorts...and it is not as if I don't know his life story.' Hitori's eyes took on a far away look as she thought of the day she had decided...the day she had decided to find out all about them.   
  
* * * *   
  
She had sat down at the console in the main room, the house empty, but waiting. She had finished installing the remote cameras that day. The infrared and nightvision cameras had been put in a week earlier, along with the audio sensors. A warm smile curled over her lips as she sat down, ready to work. It had been so long since she had done a good hack, and Preventers HQ kept records on all of them. Why not just hack in there now, get her much needed info, and get out?   
  
It had only taken her a few paltry hours before she had pictures and profiles of every one of them saved on her laptop.   
  
Duo Maxwell. Also known as "Shinigami-the God of Death."   
Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe.   
Ethnic origin: American.   
Orphan, spent a few childhood years in care of the now destroyed Maxwell Church. Appears psychologically stable outside of battles. Employs the use of overt cheerfulness and pranks to mask his true feelings of abandonment and isolationism.   
Strength: Undercover stealth operations and piloting techniques.   
  
Hitori smirked. 'This makes it sound as if he's a beserker on the battlefield.' She shrugged.'Sounds like he and I would get along.'   
  
Steely blue eyes stole back to the next portrait on the glowing screen.   
  
Chang Wufei. Also known as the "Solitary Dragon".   
  
Hitori looked over the picture of the chinese youth, noting his black eyes and elusive aura. 'Not bad...not bad at all.'   
  
Pilot of Altron Gundam.   
Ethnic origin: Chinese. Last heir to the Dragon clan.   
Former scholar, married at a young age. Chang's wife Meiran died for her form of "justice" and this caused him to take on the warrior lifestyle, claiming to fight for her to this day. Notably, Chang Wufei employs the use of the psychological mask as well-his obsession with "Nataku" and "justice" the varying factors, while a strong disdain for seemingly weak things is notable. Overwhelming moral and ethical standards, which could account for his distaste for "weaker beings" and agressive obsession with "justice". Considered a maverick due to actions during the Mariemaia affair.   
Strength: Hand-to-hand combat.   
  
'Well, well. No wonder all my searches have mentioned his ranting about justice. Onto the next one...'   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner. Only son and heir to the Winner Corporation.   
Pilot of Gundam Sandrock.   
Ethnic origin: Arabian.   
Unstable when using the Zero System...   
  
'They should be thankful that he ever recovered.' Hitori pursed her lips as several choice words threatened to come forth. 'Really, whichever fool ever let him near it should be shot.'   
  
Winner is served and protected by a group of in vitro soldiers known as the Maguanacs. While lacking in serious battle experience, he is notable tactician, and when given command, has proved a worthy and admirable opponent.   
Strength: Trained in operational command and control.   
  
'So, he's a battle brat without any real experience? Well, as if the Eve Wars weren't real experience. Now, who's next? Ahh, the circus performer.'   
  
Trowa Barton.   
True Name: Triton Bloom. Also know as the "Silent Clown."   
Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms.   
Ethnic origin: French.   
Strength: Highly trained in the art and use of explosives. Suicidal tendencies when out of ammo.   
  
Hitori quirked a brow. 'Well. And I thought Ero was the only suicidal one.' Thoughts of the lead Gundam pilot strayed to her hand, where her mouse clicked on his profile and brought it up.   
  
Heero Yuy.   
True name: Unknown.   
Pilot of Gundam Wing Zero.   
Ethnic origin: Japanese.   
Strength: Highly trained in sabotage and demolition. Hacking skills that are unparalleled. Superior hand-to-hand combat capabilities. Pain tolerance and strength marks off the charts.   
  
Hitori leaned back in her chair. The silence of the house echoed around her, reminding her of her lonliness, how alone she was.   
  
'I won't be by myself for long...'   
  
* * * *   
  
"We're here." Duo announced quietly, his voice breaking through the memories Hitori was mulling over.   
  
Hitori looked up and over the console of the flashy car Duo had stolen. They were on a dimly lighted street, a bright sign proclaiming 'Factions' in neon colors hanging over a door a down the block. A heavy beat emanated from the club, and several clubgoers in line swayed back and forth to it. The line of people must have stretched for at least a five blocks away from the source, and it wrapped around the buildings that lined the avenue.   
"Duo?" Hitori asked.   
Duo fiddled with the wires, causing the engine to give one last low purr and shut off. He turned to the woman in the passenger side, expecting those blue eyes to be boring into him with those penetrating looks she always gave-not that he minded them at all.   
"Yes?"   
Hitori was staring at the entrance to the club, her eyes unfocused. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that her thoughts were about as far from him as they could possibly be.   
"Are you ready?"   
Her words echoed down with a finality that caused a shiver to run down Duo's back. This was just a routine reconnaisance mission, wasn't it?   
"Of course. The question is," Duo leaned towards Hitori, a sexy smirk forming on his lips, "Are you ready?"   
Hitori couldn't resist torturing the Deathscythe pilot. Her body swayed towards his, making sure contact as she stared into his eyes. She was no whore, but she was far from innocent when it came to using her feminine wiles.   
Her voice was low and husky as the words she uttered slipped into the night that suddenly filled the car.   
"I was born ready."   
Duo threw back his braided head and laughed. "Then what are we waiting for?"   
  
* * * *   
  
Heero shifted his shoulders against the hard brick of the club wall. He watched the line of hopefuls that were waiting to get in, his cold eyes scanning the crowd for Duo and Hitori.   
Just as planned, Hitori and Duo strode up the door and directly into the club. Heero shook his head. His twin had always had a way with people he had lacked...especially after their separation.   
He watched as the blue satin clad back of his twin dissapeared into the hazy blackness of the club, Duo at her side.   
'If anything happens to her....'   
Heero shook his head. Duo's remains would not be identifiable.   
  
* * * *   
  
Wufei licked his lips again in the cool night air. On each side of him young people his age cavorted, all of them flirting, talking, and some dancing to the heavy but muffled beat that echoed from the building the line ran along.   
Factions was definitely popular.   
  
He sensed Duo and Hitori striding up to the club arm in arm. Actually, on a nonchalant glance, it was much more like body and body. Duo had his arm around her, a smirk playing on his features. He knew that every man in the place was staring at the creature wrapped around him.   
Hitori was walking perfectly in time with Duo, her whole body pressed against his side as her pale arms snaked about his waist. Hitori was a midnight siren, all red hair and blue satin, whispering of a ripe beauty that promised paradise...   
  
Wufei gave his pony tailed head a good shake. Those thoughts were the last thing he needed on his mind when he was on a mission.   
  
"Hey." The Chinese youth's eyes were drawn to the source of the softly spoken word. A slight girl to his right was smiling at him, the neon lights of the sign creating blue, pink and green streaks in her waist length raven colored hair. Abnormally bright green eyes peeked out at him from under spikey bangs. She was clad in a black miniskirt, one that left very little to the imagination. Her top was much of the same, slits running across the fabric to show as much flesh as possible without being completely naked. She reminded him of a snake, sinious and black. Her bright eyes helped, he noted.   
"Hey." Wufei answered, hoping that the girl would lost interest.   
"So, you here alone?" The girl leaned towards him, licking her dark lips. She offered him a view that would most likely make any man drool, but the only view that would make him do such a thing was already inside.   
Wufei debated. If he answered yes, he would have a partner for most of the night, which could provide him with an oppurtunity to watch Hitori and Duo on the dance floor. If he said no, he wouldn't have to deal with the girl most likely getting in the way of their mission. Either way, each choice had its pros and its cons.   
"Yes." The pilot answered.   
  
* * *   
  
Well? Did it suck? Was it spifferific? C'mon, feed a starving authoress, leave a review. *grins* C'mon, I'll give you a cookie!   
  
Arigato in advance.   
  
-TK


	11. Big Pimpin'? Hardly...

Chapter 11, The Alpha and the Omega  
  
Big Pimpin'? Hardly...  
  
  
* * *   
  
Trowa sat back on his haunches, the gray-green glow of the screens casting him in their eerie light.   
  
Six cameras were focused on the inside of the club. Two offered differing views of the packed dance floor, another offered a view of the lounging area, and another of the bar along the back of the club. The two remaining cameras covered the exit and entry to the club, respectively.  
  
Quatre reached forward and tweaked one of the knobs below the screen, wishing for a better quality picture. Trowa had to stifle his cool semblance of a smile. Quatre, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was a perfectionist at heart.   
  
Quatre then reached for a headset with an attached microphone and fit it snugly over his ears.   
  
"Eyes to," Quatre paused and had the decorum to roll his eyes at Duo's chosen codename for this mission, "Shinigami, come in?"   
  
"Shini here," Duo's low voice came over the connection.   
  
"Gemela too," Hitori's voice followed, a husky edge to it in the darkness.   
  
"Lets keep radio contact down to a minimum. Get into position. You will be alerted when the quarry arrives." Quatre swung the microphone up and out of the way of his mouth, and went back to gently twisting the knob of the one of the screens.  
  
Trowa's mask of a face seemed to flicker into the pale shadow of a smirk. "Quarry, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre smiled without looking at Trowa. "It is an apt name for Junior, is it not?"  
  
Trowa shook his head without comment and went back to watching the screens.   
  
* * * *   
  
Her name was Lylah, and just like the cat she reminded him of, she rubbed up against Wufei constantly. Not that he minded, of course.  
  
  
They were both inside the club by now, the constant beat of the exceedinglyloud music surrounding them. Wufei had yet to spot either Duo or Hitori.  
  
Lylah looked up at him from under her bangs, the black lights of the club making her eyes glow eerily.  
  
"Let's dance!" she proclaimed, grabbing onto Wufei's arm and dragging him out onto the dance floor.   
  
Wufei was shocked at first but quickly caught onto what she meant by 'dance.'  
  
* * * *  
  
'When is he going to get here?' Hitori thought irritably. She lounged in the cushioned booth, all too aware of the stares she was getting from passersby of both sexes-some in jealousy, some in amazement, but most in lust.   
  
Hitori couldn't help but twist her mouth sardoncially.   
  
She had almost underestimated the power of the flesh. Almost.   
  
She scanned the crowd again while one hand toyed with the two-way radio in her ear. She felt an uneasy spark race up and down her back. Tonight was going to go as planned...  
  
* * * *  
  
Duo slipped up to the bar, carrying his shoulders in the easy, relaxed slide of a man who knows he has every female's attention.   
  
He ordered drinks in the perfectly pitched voice of someone who is used to the loud atmosphere of clubs. They arrived quickly and without much trouble. Duo slid two bills across the bar and thanked the bartender with a nod.  
  
He turned into the throng pressed against the bar, using the oppurtunity to scan the entire club quickly. No trace of their "Pimp." Duo shrugged off the weighty feeling that was descending onto his shoulders. He would be here soon. And when he did, they would have him.   
  
Deathscythe's pilot smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero watched Duo hand Hitori a glass filled with some type of liquid. He grimaced. Alcohol was the last thing they needed on a mission.  
  
He leaned back against the wall, letting his eyes flick over every single person in the crowded club. It consisted of one room, he knew, with no concievable ways out save for the exit behind the bar and the back way. The bar was blocked with customers, so it was eliminated. One front entrance, spewing clubgoers in angry spurts to pack in the already tightened area.   
  
He frowned. People he could deal with. Small spaces he could deal with. Both?  
  
That was another question entirely.   
  
The area around him was almost completely lightless, one of its best qualities. He was glad his sister had chosen black for him. It made a seamless appearance to any clubgoer that this was just another corner, choked with the stifling air of sweating bodies and the raw appetite that seemed to pervade the room.   
  
Siham would be here soon. And then, all hell would most likely break loose.   
  
He could only hope that Hitori and Duo knew what they were doing.  
  
* * * *  
  
The bitter liquid coursed down her throat while burning the back of her eyes. She cleared her throat while nuzzling into Duo's shoulder.   
  
Duo's lips curled up into his famous grin. "Thought you would like that, kitten. Did it taste good?"  
  
Hitori threw a leg over Duo's knee while her free hand traced the muscles of the back of his neck. "It was almost..." She titled her head to the side, aware of the picture she made. Lips glistening, a leg tossed carelessly over Duo's knee, in one hand a drink, the other resting on Duo's neck. One word could describe her in that position: Vixen. She smirked.  
  
"It was almost...indescribable."  
  
Duo's grin grew to a smirk. On the pretense of downing his shot, he said,"Shouldn't we be focusing on the mission, kitten?"  
  
"Yes, we should." The satin-clad woman beside him gently blew in his ear. "And if we are, you," She put an emphasis on the word that forced Duo to stifle a tremor,"Better play...nice." Fingernails gently bit into the nape of Duo's neck.   
  
Duo swallowed and smiled. "Then...," he paused, "We should be dancing."   
  
Hitori stood up. "That we should."  
  
* * * *   
  
Wufei danced as every other person was dancing-if it could be called dancing. Partners grinded their hips against each other, hands went places that they would have never gone in public. The Chinese scholar was disgusted at the obvious debauchery.  
  
To hide his opinion, he focused on his partner. She swung her hips back and forth and ran her tongue across her lips. The shock of pale pink against the darkness of her lips sent a shudder of pure want through him, much to his surprise.   
  
Lylah must have noticed his shock, for the next minute she was up against him-inch for inch. The vibrating rhythym of the music seemed to magnify as he felt it through her body.   
  
Wufei began to let the cadence of the music flow through his every nerve. It was intoxicating, but in a different way than alcohol. His skin tingled with a live heat that was almost palpable. The bass beat through him, driving him to move, to grasp, to feel. He closed his eyes and moved to it with an abandon that he thought he would never know.  
  
He felt Lylah's hands on his shoulders, his hips. He moved his hands over her body, slim and warm underneath his palms. The music was making puppets of them both, neither minding. As long as they could be here, surrounded by people like themselves, people who only felt the need to move, the world could continue turning, the universe could keep spinning...  
  
* * * *  
  
Hitori and Duo quickly had an audience as they danced, limbs twined together on the dance floor. They rocked to the irresistable beat, seemingly just two people out for a good night on the town.   
  
Hitori and Duo changed positions several times, both on the lookout for who they had come to wait for.   
  
Hitori's dark eyes caught onto a familiar ebony tail. He was..he was...   
  
She couldn't believe her eyes....Wufei? Dancing-no, what they were doing was far, far from dancing-with that..that...girl?!  
  
Hitori let go of Duo violently and slinked across the room. If that was what he wanted, then by God, he would get it.   
  
"Siham, entering right now. Look sharp you guys," Quatre's voice cut across Hitori's jealousy.   
  
* * * *  
  
Heero frowned. Why was Hitori breaking away from Duo like that? Something was off-  
  
"Siham..." The rest of Quatre's words were lost in a sudden rush of sound. Wind was restlessly beating at his ears.   
  
Siham. Siham was here. It was time. Two words echoed through Heero's mind.  
  
Mission accepted.   
  
* * * *  
  
Wufei was suddenly aware of every movement around him. He drew in a deep breath, the air burning the back of his throat like fire. Siham.   
  
Lylah moved in towards him, shouting, "Are you okay?"  
  
Wufei nodded as sweat trickled down the side of his neck, heat evaporating into the air only to be pressed down back onto him again.   
  
He smiled once, and pulled Lylah close to him again. He was just a hungry kid in a club. Just another hungry kid.  
  
* * * *  
  
Duo steered Hitori towards the nearest expanse of free wall.   
  
He pushed her up against the wall and buried his face into her neck. "What the hell was that, Tor?"  
  
Hitori tilted her head back and closed her eyes. 'Not what I'm supposed to be doing, that's what it is.'  
  
"Tor?" Duo questioned, running his hands up her sides.   
  
Hitori dipped her head and flipped Duo up against the wall, mimicking his actions. "Nothing. I thought I saw something."  
  
Duo chuckled as her warm breath tickled his Adam's apple. "Whatever you say, kitten."   
  
* * * *   
  
Quatre rustled uneasily on his haunches. Siham had arrived, the stage was set...  
  
Now all they had to do was catch him, get him to tell them what he knew, and then do what they planned to do...  
  
Wow, that couldn't be too much to ask. No, not at all.  
  
* * *   
  
The crowd stirred near the entrance to the club. Duo looked over Hitori's shoulder.   
  
"Shini to Eyes."  
  
"Eyes here."  
  
Hitori rolled her eyes. "Cut the radio talk." She paused. "Entrance is busy. He's coming. Team check, now." The authority in her voice left no doubt to Duo who was really in command of this mission.  
  
"Eyes one," Quatre's voice came over the crystal clear connection.  
"And two," Trowa's soft tenor followed.  
  
"Three here."  
  
Duo felt the tension melt from Hitori's frame as Wufei's calm, solid voice filled their ears. He smirked. So, he had been right in thinking...  
  
The radio silence continued.   
  
"One, come in." Hitori gripped Duo's shoulder, the pretense of a lusty couple getting busy now forgotten.   
  
Silence enveloped them both.   
  
Muscles fluttered along Hitori's jawline as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. Duo felt her slap the wall with her free hand. Her breath came shallow and fast. Where the hell was Heero?  
  
Duo bit off a curse. Sure, Heero was not one to go missing, not on a mission like this. The crowd stirred again, this time violently parting. Bodies pressed up against Hitori's back and in turn the mass crushed Duo against the brick wall they had been leaning against.   
  
Duo smirked down at Hitori. "Well, this isn't a bad way to die."  
  
She did not smile back, only muttered something about an emotional connection. Duo thought she was spouting about herself and Heero. Surely, she thought he cared enough to call in his number, even if it had become dangerous...  
  
Beyond the press of bodies, security men who could pass for walking walls were escorting a few young men-and a good number of young women-to a private lounging area at the back of the club. In the center of them, a golden brown head stuck out from the predominant shades of black, blond and darker brown.   
  
Hitori couldn't turn around with everyone making way for Siham like a king, but she did catch a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. Her face, which had been schooled into the familiar blase expression of emotionlessness, seemed to metamorphosize into one of complete and total hate. Her eyes burned like midnight sapphires and her dewy mouth flattened even more than the almost-frown she had worn. She would have him, whether it meant life or death...  
  
Duo had only seen that look on one other person in his life.   
  
Heero.  
  
The crowds moved back onto to dance floor, and it was as if Siham had never passed. Duo ran his hands up and down Hitori's back. She was as tense as a taut wire. "Kitten, now is not the time for theatrics..."  
  
She shrugged off his hands as she said one word: "Dance."  
  
Duo and Hitori followed the mad rush of people to the floor.  
  
* * * *  
  
Wufei and Lylah were moving back towards the dance floor. Wufei had used the sudden movement of people to cover for his check with his team. What had bothered him was what made everyone else equally uneasy. Heero had yet to announce his presence.   
  
"Hey..." Lylah circled Wufei's wrist with her hand. "Oh, you know what? I never did get your name." She smiled, leaning towards him, giving him a view of what she was certainly willing to offer. She had made that very clear on the dance floor.  
  
Wufei paused. "Tobias."   
  
Lylah smiled even wider. "Tobias. I like. I like very, very much." Her cat-eyes traced the line of his figure greedily.   
  
Wufei thought he might be sick. 'Mission. This is a mission. I have to do this. This is just a mission.'  
  
"The sentiment," Wufei reached an arm around Lylah's slim waist,"Is defintely returned."   
  
They swung out onto the dance floor, moving in and among the different groups. Lylah danced with her back to Wufei, her hands resting on his hips. They swayed from side to side, and the blood began to pound behind Wufei's eyes again.   
  
Then there was a flicker of deep red and blue on the edge of his vision. A group of people were cheering on two dancers, a male with chestnut hair and a female with red...  
  
Wufei almost forgot about Lylah completely, so strong was his urge to see if they were really doing what his incomplete view suggested.   
  
'I am going to have that baka's braid.'   
  
"Tobias, what's wrong?" Lylah had turned around and had Wufei's face in her ivory hands. They were startingly cold.   
  
Wufei smiled down at her. "Nothing at all. Let's go see what's going on over there."   
  
Lylah's lips dipped into a frown, but she nodded and led the way towards the commotion.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hitori was doing things that would have made-were making-Duo blush. He was lucky that most clubs believed in little or no lighting.   
  
Duo pulled her lithe body close to his own as they moved their hips back and forth. His own hands held her against him fast as Hitori was making trails with her nails over all of Duo that she could reach. Her touch lighted on his neck, then traced his jaw. The fine seam of his shirt, the waistband of his leather pants.   
  
A circle of clubgoers surrounded them by now, many cheering them on. A familiar face surfaced in the crowd. 'Or, I should say,' Duo thought,'a familiar grimace.'  
  
Wufei was watching them from the circle of admirers with an attractive girl on his arm, whispering things into his ear.   
  
But Wufei wasn't paying attention to her, he only had eyes for Duo. Eyes filled with...was it...jealousy?  
  
Hitori behaved as if she didn't know Wufei was there, and maybe she didn't. She was now facing away from Duo, leaning against him as she guided his hands up and down her sides. Duo gulped nervously, but managed to keep up the charade they were playing. He had never seen Wufei so angry...  
  
The crowd parted again as a handsome face appeared in the circle. It was exactly who they had been waiting for.   
  
* * * *   
  
Hitori sensed--more than saw--Wufei on the edge of the circle. She could almost feel the emotion emanating from him. Surely he thought she was immoral, indecent. A young woman just didn't behave this way, in public or private.  
  
Fleetingly, Hitori wondered what Wufei did in private.   
  
A recognizable head of perfectly groomed hair appeared in the crowd.   
  
Hitori slowed her dancing, allowing Duo's hands to drop from her body and stepped away from him ever so slightly.   
  
'Wufei will just have to wait.'  
  
The so-called Pimp held a hand out to her. She dipped her head and viewed the clean lines of his body through her lashes. Yes, he was gorgeous. Yes, he was dangerous. Yes, he was powerful.  
  
And she was going to see to it that by the time this night was over, he would be none of these.   
  
* * *   
  
Another chapter, another month passes...^_^  
  
Okay, well, I hoped you guys enjoyed that. I certainly did. Whee!   
  
What is that? You want to leave a review? Aww, thanks. I never thought you would!  
  
-TK 


End file.
